Second Chances
by jjscm01
Summary: Joe/Rebecca fluff. AU/future.
1. New Life

"Come and meet your new sister, Seb."

Robert led a doubtful-looking Seb into the hospital room, Aaron following behind them. Rebecca was sitting up in bed, looking exhausted but radiant. Joe sat at her bedside, holding a tiny infant.

"Hi, you guys!" Rebecca greeted them. Joe tore his eyes away from his new daughter to acknowledge Robert and Aaron, managing a genuine smile. Robert gave him the briefest of nods.

"How are you doing?" Robert asked, bending down to kiss Bex. Aaron led Seb over to where Joe was sitting with the baby. Joe ruffled Seb's hair, saying "Hello, mate."

"Knackered and sore," said Rebecca bluntly, reaching up to hug Aaron as well.

"And how's she doing?" said Aaron, looking down at the baby in Joe's arms.

"Mother and baby are both healthy," Joe announced.

Robert went to look at the newborn as well. She already had a tiny amount of blonde hair. "She's gorgeous, guys," Robert said sincerely.

"Do you want to hold her?" Joe asked.

"Can I?" Robert took the baby from Joe carefully. The little girl's blue eyes gazed back at him.

"We're going to call her Rachel, after Joe's mum," Rebecca told them. "Rachel Christine Tate."

Robert stilled. "That's nice," he said, handing the baby to Aaron, who gave him a reproachful look.

"We brought all the clothes you asked for," Robert said to Rebecca. "Is there anything else you need?"

"A cup of tea would be nice. I'd ask Joe, but he won't leave Rachel."

"We'll get it," Aaron said immediately, turning to Joe. "Do you mind watching Seb?"

"Of course," Joe nodded, taking Rachel back.

"Any tea for you?"

"Coffee, please. White, one sugar."

Robert rolled his eyes and pulled Aaron towards the door.

"That was nice and awkward," Joe said cheerfully, after the door had closed behind them.

Rebecca held out her arms for Rachel. "Thank you for behaving."

"Well, we're all one big messed-up family now." Joe bent down and brushed his lips against Rebecca's as he handed the baby over.

"I still don't like him," Robert told Aaron as they walked down the corridor.

"I know, but he's good with Seb, and he'll look after Rebecca."

"Yeah, apart from that time he called the police on her."

"Nobody's perfect, look how we started."

Back on the ward, Rebecca had dozed off after Joe had taken Rachel back in his arms. As Rachel's eyes finally fluttered closed, Joseph made a solemn vow to himself that the youngest Tate would never feel excluded or ignored by her family. She would never have to doubt her parents' love for her.

"Sleep tight, little one," he said aloud.


	2. Coming Home

The car pulled up outside Home Farm. Graham got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door to let Rebecca out. Joe stepped out of the passenger side and opened the other door to lift Rachel's tiny car seat.

"I'll get the door." Graham retrieved his keys and unlocked the front door to let the family in. Rebecca headed straight for the living room, Joe following behind with the car seat. Once inside, he put the seat down and lifted the stirring baby out.

"I'll put the kettle on." Graham strode into the kitchen while Joe carried Rachel into the living room and joined Rebecca on the sofa.

"Are you OK?" he asked, seeing how pale Rebecca looked.

"Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed." Rebecca looked at Rachel.

"Me too." Joe stroked the baby's face. "She's so perfect."

"No, I mean, I'm afraid I won't be able to look after her properly. I can't take care of Seb full-time and he's two. How am I going to cope with a newborn?"

"You won't have to, not on your own," Joe reassured her. "I can take the next few weeks off while Graham looks after the business. Then we can think about getting a nanny."

"What if I get bad again? Have a relapse?" Rebecca finally put into words the fear that had plagued her throughout her pregnancy.

"Then I'll hide the golf clubs."

"You're very funny."

"Look, my dad couldn't look after me on his own when I was a baby either, in case he fell out of his chair or something. It'll get easier the older she gets." Rebecca looked at Joe, swayed by the sincerity in his eyes. "You're already a fantastic mum."

"Thank you." Rebecca leaned in against Joe's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Joe repeated, kissing her forehead and then her hand. "Except planning our wedding," he added as an afterthought. "I don't think we can leave Graham in charge of that."

"I think Victoria's got it all under control," Rebecca sighed. "Maybe we should have Rachel as a bridesmaid too, just to remind people that we've done things the wrong way round."

"I was at my parents' wedding," Joe pointed out.

"And look how that turned out."

"Good point." Joe looked over his shoulder as Graham came back in, carrying a tea tray.

"I could get used to this butler service," Joe teased as Graham set the tray down.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Thank you, Graham." Rebecca got up. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just go for a lie down."

"Of course. Just shout if you need anything."

Rebecca leaned in for a kiss from Joe, then kissed their daughter before heading upstairs.

"How is she?" Graham asked, when Rebecca was out of earshot.

"OK, I think. Just exhausted."

"And how's..." Graham looked at the baby, who was now wide awake.

"You've haven't held her yet, have you?" Joe stood up.

"I don't know—" Before Graham could object, Joe had placed the baby into his arms. He looked down into the perfect face, feeling a lump in his throat. This could have been his own daughter he was holding, if things had been different.

"She's got your eyes," he said finally, with a slight croak.

"All babies have blue eyes." Joe sounded amused.

"Well, she's definitely got a Tate look about her." Graham handed Rachel back to her father.

"You will be godfather, won't you?" Joe asked casually. "Becca wants Victoria as godmother, but apparently we need one of each..."

For a moment Graham just blinked; Joe had never seen him lost for words before. At last he said, "Of course. I'd be honoured."

"Hear that, Rachel? Uncle Graham says it would be an honour." Joe cooed.

"As long as you don't call me that," Graham deadpanned.

"Ignore grumpy Uncle Graham," Joe told his daughter. He grimaced. "I think she needs changing."

"That is all yours." Graham left Joe to it and headed towards the kitchen. He looked back in the doorway to see Joe still talking softly to Rachel as he laid her down on the carpet. Perhaps fatherhood would be the making of him.


	3. Bride and Groom

On the morning of his wedding day, Joe sat in the living room of Home Farm and looked at his parents' wedding album. He looked at his parents, happy, smiling, kissing, baby Joseph on his mother's lap, and wondered how it went so wrong that his mother ended up being killed by another man, and his father ended up killing himself over another woman.

"What are you looking at?" his best man asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Mum and Dad."

"Ah." Graham sat down in front of him. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No. I am not making my father's mistakes," Joe said firmly, closing the wedding album with a snap.

"Good." Graham looked at his watch. "We should go soon..."

Joe stood up and brushed down his suit. He was wearing his father's old cufflinks. Rebecca had insisted on spending the night at Victoria's, believing it was bad luck for them to see each other on their wedding morning. Rachel had stayed over with her mother too.

"Maybe I should just call them, to make sure everything's alright."

"There's no need," Graham insisted. "Victoria will call if there's any problem."

"Yeah, I know." Joe checked his reflection in the mirror again.

"It's OK to have last-minute nerves." Graham was enjoying Joe's nervousness far too much, he thought.

"So, will you and Victoria be getting it on later?" Joe asked, straightening his tie. "It's a tradition, you know, best man and bridesmaid..."

"Perhaps you should have asked Noah, in that case."

"Noah's the ring bearer. I needed a best man old enough to drink... Not that you will," Joe added hastily.

"Maybe you should quit while you're ahead." Graham's lips quirked in amusement. "Save some of these charming comments for your bride."

"I still can't believe I'm getting married." Joe ran his hands through his hair one last time.

"Me neither. I can't think what she sees in you," said Graham, deadpan, as he moved in to fix Joe's tie.

...

Meanwhile, the bride was looking at herself in the mirror in Victoria's bedroom.

"How do I look?" she asked Victoria, who had just finished curling her hair.

"Beautiful," said Victoria honestly. Rebecca was wearing a long, lacy white dress while Victoria was dressed in a purple bridesmaid outfit. "How do you feel?"

"I wish Chrissie was here," said Rebecca, glancing at Rachel, who was lying peacefully in her basket, wearing a pink fluffy dress. "And Dad..."

"I know," Victoria soothed. "They'd be really proud... don't ruin your makeup!" she added hastily as Rebecca dabbed at her eyes. She had thrown herself into organising today as if it were her own wedding.

The doorbell rang. "That'll be Rob," said Victoria, leaving Rebecca in front of the mirror as she dashed downstairs. Rebecca continued to look anxiously at her reflection until Victoria returned with Robert and Seb, both in top hat and tails.

"Seb!" Rebecca swooped down on her son. "How's my handsome boy?"

"The car's ready," said Robert.

"I'll take Rachel out," said Victoria, picking the baby up.

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know," Robert said, only half-joking. Rebecca gave him a look.

"Let's go," she said, standing and hitching up her dress.

...

Joe and Graham arrived at St Mary's Church to find Harriet preparing for the service and the photographers getting set up. "Morning," Harriet called as they made their way to the altar. "Ready for the biggest day of your life?"

"Don't, I'm nervous enough." Joe wiped his brow.

"Alright?" Noah greeted them as he strolled down the aisle in his best Dingle suit.

"That depends, have you got the rings?" asked Joe.

"Thought that were Graham's job?" Noah frowned.

"Noah..."

"Your face." Noah produced the box of rings from his pocket. Joe checked that the rings were inside and breathed a sigh of relief.

By midday the church began to fill up. It seemed that most of the residents of the village had turned out to see the nuptials.

"I don't remember inviting half these people," Joe muttered to Graham.

"It's a house of God, anyone can walk in," Graham replied quietly.

"They're probably hoping I'll be stood up at the altar." Joe loosened his tie slightly.

"Will you relax?"

"The bride's outside," Harriet announced. Joe exchanged a relieved look with Graham. "Settle down, everyone."

The crowd went silent as Rebecca appeared in the doorway in her wedding gown. Harriet cued the music as the beautiful bride began her procession down the aisle.

 _Watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

Some of the tension drained out of Joe as he watched Rebecca walk towards him, Robert at her side. Victoria and Seb followed behind with Rachel in Victoria's arms. On reaching the altar, Robert joined Aaron and Liv in the front row on the bride's side. Seb sat on his dad's lap while Victoria placed Rachel's basket next to them. At the altar, Joe and Rebecca smiled at each other, Robert still looking deeply sceptical about this union as Seb bounced on his knee.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joseph and Rebecca," said Harriet. "Before we go any further, I must ask anyone who knows of any reason why this marriage should not go ahead to speak now." Joe glanced nervously in the direction of the Dingles, who were sitting at the back of the church, but nobody said anything.

"And now I must ask if either of you know of any reason why you should not be joined in marriage." Joe and Rebecca shook their heads. "Then we'll begin." Joe squeezed Rebecca's hand.

"Joseph Mark Tate, will you take this woman to be your wife, will you love, honour, comfort and protect her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Joe's voice shook slightly, but his eyes were fixed earnestly on Rebecca's.

"Rebecca Ellen White, will you take this man to be your husband, will you love, honour, comfort and protect him and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Rebecca looked adoringly at Joe.

"And will all those present do all in their power to uphold these persons in their union?"

"We will," chorused the congregation.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" asked Harriet.

"I do," said Robert.

"Joe, repeat after me," said Harriet.

"I, Joseph Mark Tate, take you, Rebecca Ellen White, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," Joe repeated after Harriet.

Rebecca read from the card Harriet had handed her. "I, Rebecca Ellen White, take you, Joseph Mark Tate, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Who has the rings?"

"Me," said Noah. He retrieved the box from his pocket and handed the golden rings to Joe and Rebecca.

Joe slid one of the rings onto Rebecca's finger alongside her engagement ring and repeated Harriet's words:

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and respect for you. With all that I am and all that I have I honour you."

Rebecca pushed the other ring onto Joe's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and respect for you. With all that I am and all that I have I honour you."

"Now that Joseph and Rebecca have made their solemn and binding vows to each other, in the presence of God, it gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife." Harriet looked from Joe to Rebecca. "You may kiss the bride."

Joe pulled Rebecca into his arms for a long lingering kiss as the church erupted in applause.

...

Once the photographs had been taken outside the church, the crowd moved over to the Woolpack. Rebecca had persuaded Chas to let them hold the reception at her place of work and Joe had put his credit car behind the bar, "no expense spared". Marlon had laid on a buffet and there were bottles of champagne and orange juice on every table. Joe and Rebecca stood near the open doors with their wedding party to greet the guests as they arrived.

"Remember how we used to play bride and groom when we were kids?" Victoria asked Joe, while Rebecca was settling Seb and Rachel.

"Yeah. You were usually the groom."

"If you ever do anything to hurt her, you'll have me to deal with." Victoria was suddenly fierce.

"Of course I won't."

"Just saying."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Rebecca.

"Joe being a beautiful bride," explained Victoria.

"Here come the exes," Joe murmured to Rebecca as Ross and Debbie approached.

"Thank you for coming." Rebecca hugged Debbie as Joe shook Ross's hand.

"Well, we are family." Debbie glanced at Joe. "Sort of."

"If you mess Rebecca around..." Ross began.

"I know, I know. Victoria's already threatened me."

Rebecca turned to hug Ross as Debbie moved in closer to Joe.

"I do appreciate you being here," said Joe. "All of you." The rest of the Dingles were making the most of the open bar. Joe lowered his voice. "I want you to know that whatever I said, I did care about you and the kids."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

"I spent most of my life consumed with bitterness over Dad. I couldn't let that go... but I'm not that man anymore."

"No, you're a dad. Kids change everything, don't they?"

Joe looked over at Sarah and Jack, who were sitting at a nearby table. "If you or Sarah or Jack ever need anything..."

"Yeah, I know where you are."

"Your attention please!" called Chas from behind the bar. "I'd like you all to raise a glass to the new Mr and Mrs Tate. To the bride and groom."

"The bride and groom!" called the villagers.

"They do seem happy," Robert observed as he watched Joe and Rebecca kiss.

"Does that mean you finally approve?" asked Aaron.

"Well, I suppose it's better than her marrying the bloke who shot me."

"It's a good job you're not making a speech."

"Right, folks," Joe announced. "The formalities are over. My wife and I are delighted that you're all here to celebrate with us. Let the party commence!"

...

 **A/N:** Lyrics from 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri


	4. We Are Family

**A/N:** This chapter and the following chapters were co-written by the fabulous ThePennyTealeaf!

...

Once the guests had settled down and the buffet had been raided, the wedding party of Joe, Rebecca, Graham, Noah, Victoria, Robert, Seb and Rachel were seated at the long table assembled near the bar. To their surprise, the normal routine seemed to be disregarded as someone turned on the jukebox set up in the corner and Crocodile Rock blared out, prompting Marlon and Paddy to start dancing, grabbing a seat at a nearby table and bashing the keys on an imaginary piano.

"Ooh I love this one!" Faith jumped up and began to dance as Rebecca and Joe gawped at them.

"I can stop this, you know," Joe muttered.

"Don't. It's the best entertainment I've seen in ages." Rebecca leaned into Joe's arms fondly.

"I love you, Mrs Tate." Joe kissed her, his eyes deep and soulful as he stared into her face.

"I love you, Mr Tate."

They relaxed as Faith and Eric continued to dance, Faith holding up her shoes, narrowly missing Eric's face as they swayed.

At the end of the table, Graham sat solemnly, contemplating his best man's speech. It wouldn't be like the usual jollities, with rude jokes about the groom. It had taken a few days and a lot of coffee to compose and finally he was satisfied.

It was a credit to Joe, he was certain of that, and he wanted to do justice to Joe's father, Chris, too.

His phone suddenly started ringing and he slipped out to answer it.

"Nearly here? Right. No, he hasn't a clue. No, he'll be delighted to see you. See you soon."

He rang off.

"Mr Shifty again, are yer?" A familiar disapproving voice came from behind him.

"Charity."

"What you up to this time?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." Graham attempted to pass her, but she blocked him.

"Er, excuse me. I might not like him, for what he did to our Debbie, but I'm damned if you think I'm gonna stand by and let you hurt my son."

"I'm not."

"So what's yer game, then? You normally have one?" Charity folded her arms.

"There is no game. I suggest you go back inside."

"No. I'm staying here."

"Fine. Enjoy the show."

A car pulled up, side panels declaring that it had been hired from a taxi firm in Skipdale and Charity had to double take as Graham went to the door and opened it, helping a woman out. She was a few years older, yes, 14 years had seen her age slightly, but nevertheless...

Her eyes boggled at her.

"Thank you, Graham." Zoe acknowledged his gesture as he returned to the car to open the other door, where another, smaller dark haired girl emerged.

"Zoe?" Charity failed to hide her shock at coming face to face with her former sister-in-law and ex-lover.

"Hello, Charity." Zoe put on her best smile.

Graham followed Jean, coming to stand in an almost family portrait style beside Zoe.

"Playin' happy families, are we?" Charity sneered. "Didn't see you as the family type, our Graham?"

"This is Graham?" The girl looked from Zoe to Graham.

"Yes, this is Graham," Zoe confirmed, "and this is Charity."

"Oh, you're Charity?" The look on the girl's face told her that she knew quite a lot already.

"And you're Jean, aren't you?" Charity returned, "another Tate in the mix."

"Go inside with Graham, please, darling," Zoe instructed and Graham took his cue, ushering the girl into the porch.

"Why doesn't Charity like my mum?" she asked, in a pronounced Kiwi, but nevertheless posh, accent.

"There's some history between them," Graham replied, holding the door, "after you."

Meanwhile Zoe stayed put, facing Charity directly.

"You're back in the village, then," said Zoe. "You said you'd be in touch when you left."

"Yeah, well, we didn't have Facebook then." Charity looked down at her shoes.

"How's my nephew?"

"Smarmy, self-satisfied. Oh sorry, you meant Noah."

"It broke my heart when you took him away."

"Still, you made your way in New Zealand by all accounts. Oh yeah, Joe told our Debbie all about the villa and the pool and your... lover? Very cosy."

"It's in the past now. I'm here to celebrate his wedding."

"Bet that was the call you'd been waiting for, daddy's best boy marrying someone not on the family tree!"

"Don't be disgusting, Charity. It just proves how immature you still are." Zoe swept past her, following in Graham's footsteps.

"Zoe..." he began, holding the door for her.

"Nothing I can't handle, Graham, thank you," Zoe replied curtly, walking into the pub.

"Blimey, it's like This is Your Life in here tonight," Chas remarked, "Zoe, en't it?"

"Zoe?" Paddy dropped the drumsticks immediately at the mention of her name.

"Paddy?"

Paddy greeted her with zest as the guests and bride and groom watched on in astonishment.

"Aunt Zoe," Joe murmured, prompting Rebecca to grab his hand.

He watched as Paddy threw his arms around Zoe, who was still petite and slender, her dark eyes dancing with happiness.

"So good to see you, didn't know you were coming!" Paddy gabbled.

"No, it was very last minute, well, in terms of getting here, but we managed." She looked around. "Where's Jean? Jean!"

Around the back of the pub, Jean had found a way into the living quarters.

"Who are you?" A blond boy of her own age asked, coming from the opposite door in a full suit and waistcoat.

"Sorry, had to get away for five minutes," the girl apologised.

"S'fine." Noah shrugged. "Only it's a private reception..."

"I'm Jean. That's my mum out there, Zoe. She used to live round here."

"Home Farm? Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We're cousins. Me dad and your mum are brother and sister." Noah offered her a warm, if cheeky, smile.

"Wow. So you're Noah?"

"Yeah. Joe's me brother. He got married today. Guess that's why you're here, like?"

"Yeah," Jean agreed, reluctant to share anything else with the boy.

"Cool, they'll be startin' speeches soon! Can't wait to hear Graham's!" Noah grinned. "You've met Graham, right?"

"I think so. He looks like Alfred from Batman?"

Noah laughed.

"Yeah, guess yer could say that." He paused and heard Jean's name being called.

"Is that your mum?"

"Yeah, it probably is." Jean dragged herself from the table and followed Noah back into the bar, where her mother immediately descended on her, relieved.

"There you are! I was worried!" She brushed a speck off Jean's gold dress. "Is that..." Her eyes flew toward the boy, who was being spoken to by his own mother.

"Yeah. Noah."

"Don't I get a hug then?" Joe queried, intonation rising playfully.

"Joe!" Jean threw her arms around him.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" He squeezed her, looking directly at Zoe. "Thanks for coming."

"How could we not? It's your wedding day." Zoe sighed, warmth radiating through her smile. "Your dad would be so proud."

Joe immediately straightened up, allowing Jean to release herself.

"Yeah, well." He struggled not to cry, but the tension was there in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Joe replied, pulling up his sleeve to show the cufflinks.

"They were Chris's," said Zoe, recognising them immediately. "Dad gave them to him for his eighteenth. Chris left instructions to give them to you when you were eighteen."

"Which you did. Before I messed everything up." He grimaced.

"We all make mistakes, Joe. Life goes on," Zoe conceded, squeezing his arm and trying not to think about how much her nephew resembled his father at that moment. "The important thing is, you've learnt from it."

"And Jeanie's doing okay, is she?"

"She's fine. Nearly in the top year at school. Has no idea what she wants to do. But I've made a promise to her that I will support her, whatever she chooses. I let my dad dictate too much. I'm not having the same for her." Joe followed his aunt's gaze to the young girl who was perusing the buffet.

"Heard from..."

"No. Very unlikely to, considering that he's living it up on the Costa del Sol. Strangely enough, she's accepted that too."

"That Tate resilience streaming through," Joe teased.

"Tell me about it. Not to mention the Tate temper."

"You've done a great job, Aunt Zoe," Joe admitted, his voice soft and sincere.

"Thank you, Joseph."

"Please don't call me that, though," he pleaded, some of the spark returning to his piercing blue eyes. "It's Joe these days."

"Well, whatever you want to call yourself, you'll always be Joseph Mark Tate." Zoe turned her attention to the bar. "Champagne, please."

"Comin' up." Chas served the glass.

"Not going to throw it at me, are you?" Joe asked jokingly. Chas gave him a look.

"I won't ask," murmured Zoe. "So where is...?"

"Here." Joe went and put his arm around Rebecca, leading her to Zoe. "Rebecca, meet my Auntie Zoe, currently living in New Zealand with her daughter, Jean, she's around somewhere..." He cast a cursory glance over the guests. "Auntie Zoe, meet my wife, Mrs Rebecca Tate."

Rebecca's face lit up with joy at seeing Zoe, who reminded her briefly of Chrissie in her appearance.

"Thank you so so much for coming!" she gushed. "It's lovely to meet Joe's family at last! He talks about you a lot!"

Zoe glanced briefly at Joe before shaking Rebecca's hand, clasping hers over the top.

"Well, we're family now," she told her.

Rebecca tucked blonde hair behind her ear self-consciously, reminding Zoe of Joseph's mother, Rachel.

"The children are over there! Shall I get them?" she suggested, gesturing.

Joe nodded and Rebecca wheeled the double pram over, muttering "excuse me" to Eric and Faith, who were still dancing.

"Here they are, my beautiful boy." She indicated Seb, picking him up and adjusting him on her hip so that he could meet Zoe, who cooed and fussed over him at once. "This is Sebastian. We call him Seb and..." Rebecca flicked her eyes to Joe, who smiled lovingly. "This is our beautiful daughter, Rachel Christine."

"Rachel?" Zoe looked at Joe, recognising the name and he offered a short little nod to confirm her assumption. "And Christine..."

"After Rebecca's sister," said Joe quickly.

"They are both gorgeous children." Zoe stroked Rachel's little face. "A loving father and mother, what else could you two need, eh?"

Rebecca handed Rachel to Zoe, who rocked her gently in her arms, eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, I made you cry?" Rebecca tensed. "I am so sorry!"

"No, no, please. I'm fine. She looks just like Joseph when he was born." Zoe stroked the baby's head and kissed it, glancing up at her nephew. "You've done well, Joe."

Joe kept his tears restrained.

"There we are," she handed Rachel back to Rebecca, "go to Mummy."

"I'll see to them," Joe offered, taking Rachel and setting her in beside her brother, allowing Rebecca to speak with Zoe.

"Thank you for this. It's just so... unexpected... but perfect!" she gabbled. "Joe and I were wondering... well... the thing is, neither of us have got parents and we really want to do something special for the children too. We were going to have a little blessing thing up at Home Farm and obviously we had no idea that you were coming so it just kind of... ties things in nicely."

"We'd be delighted," Zoe agreed sincerely. "He really loves you, you know."

"Oh, I do!" Rebecca drawled in her Sloane Ranger tones. "Honestly, I could not be happier."

"And your family...?"

"They... were killed. In a car crash," Rebecca explained quickly. "Robert's what's left of them. He's not..."

"I know who Robert is," Zoe admitted.

"Well, he's Seb's father. But Joe is wonderful with him." She sighed. "I know a lot of people think he's arrogant and childish, but I couldn't disagree more."

"That's good. Well, I must find Jean, but welcome to the family, Rebecca." She squeezed her hand again.

Rebecca nodded, hurrying back to Joe.

"Getting very pally with my auntie, I see," he remarked wryly, as "I'm in the Mood for Dancing" began to play in the background.

"Yeah, she's lovely," Rebecca told him, leaning her head against his, eyes twinkling with tears.

"Hey, it's okay." He held her close, kissing her head. "I know..."

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"Hey, it's fine. You can always talk to me, you know."

"Of course. Just being silly." She shook her head defiantly. "Time for the speeches yet?"

"I think so," Joe replied, peering around for Graham. "I'll get Graham to assemble the peasants." He grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Rebecca gave him a playful slap on the arm and he walked off in search of his best man.

"Your big moment, Mr Miyagi." He found the older man sitting at his spot at the end of the table, staring at the surface with his usual stern expression.

"Joe." Graham looked up, snapping out of his daze.

"Can you summon the rabble, Rebecca's getting a bit tired."

"Certainly." He paused.

"You've got a task to do, Graham and there's no way I'm letting you get out of it," Joe warned with a smile. "Can't wait to hear what you've written about me."

"You'll have to wait and see," Graham responded with an ambiguous look.

"Thanks. Two minutes, yeah? Oh and Aunt Zoe..."

"Call it a wedding present." Graham smiled. "Surprise."

"Thank you." Joe squeezed Graham's shoulder, then bounded off back to Rebecca, ushering her back to the wedding table.

They sat side by side like a King and Queen holding court, with all their subjects on tables below them and Graham watched as Zoe was helped into a seat between where he had been allocated and Robert.

He felt an odd sense of detachment from the celebrations. Perhaps it was the realisation that in terms of Joe's life, his position was now redundant. He had a wife, children, everything that he had wanted for him and beneath that bombastic veneer, there was a good man. A loving, caring man determined to succeed.

"Graham!" he heard Joe's voice call and jumped to his feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began in his deep, sonorous voice. "The bride and groom would like you to take your seats for the speeches."

"Blimey, how long is this wedding?" Faith muttered.

"About as long as the Royal Wedding," Chas answered under her breath, teeth gritted.

"I thought they'd skipped all that."

Graham moved into place on the raised platform where the wedding table was positioned and cleared his throat.

"Make it a quick one, eh, Graham?" Charity heckled. "Takes you five minutes to complete one sentence!"

There was a stifled snigger at this, however Graham, used to drilling young cadets, merely raised an eyebrow and waited for the audience to settle before beginning his speech.

"Get on with it!" Eric called out and Graham swallowed.

"Well, as some of you may know, I met Joe at boarding school, a few years ago now. He was thirteen years old and in detention, for hitting some boys who had insulted his father." Joe groaned at this start. "Joe is fiercely loyal when it comes down to it and will always defend the people he loves." Rebecca covered Joe's hand with hers.

"The first thing I noticed about him was his confidence. He had an relentless determination to succeed whatever the cost. Which is why I found it hard to believe that he would choose someone like me to be his confidante. Yet we became close friends. He saved my life once—" Joe looked up, startled. "And I like to think that I helped save him in return." Joe nodded. "I was also honoured when Zoe made me Joe's legal guardian, knowing how much her nephew means to her." He looked at Zoe, who smiled back at him.

"Joe has never been one to share his feelings, preferring to keep them locked up, but I can see now that he has found a soulmate, if I may be bold enough to say so, in Rebecca here."

He gestured to the bride, who blushed, complimenting her pretty face. Joe squeezed her hand in support.

"Joe has suffered a great deal, particularly in his earlier life, but I can say with absolute certainty that things are changing, all for the better. Your life is just beginning. I know that your parents, Chris and Rachel, would be so proud to see you here now with your life about to begin. Listen to Rebecca, Joe. Let her be your confidante, your best friend, your shoulder to cry on. Trust in each other, trust in yourselves. But most of all, continue to live in the moment. This day may only come once, but it is what happens after that makes the difference."

"Oi oi!" crowed Ross. Debbie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Ross," Graham glanced at him. "I can't claim to be the most worthy candidate to make this speech. However, I hope, Joe, that as you go through life, you will cherish every moment with your family. Time is fleeting, make the most of it."

He swallowed, fighting back the tears.

"From a very detached, unhappy little boy, you have grown into a fine man and whilst I can never replace what would be if your father was here, I hope I have given you the necessary wisdom and skills to carry you through life, lent you some inference of fatherly advice. I want to take this moment to say, how proud I am of the man you've become."

Joe reached to his eye to wipe a tear, whilst Rebecca, her face still red, allowed the tears to flow.

"Blimey, I've never heard him talk so much," muttered Charity.

"So, with all that said, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to raise your glasses, to Joe and Rebecca."

"Joe and Rebecca!" the audience chorused and applause filled the room.

Graham nodded at Joe and resumed his seat.


	5. Surprises

Once Graham had returned to his seat and the applause had died down, Joe got to his feet. Rather than standing on the podium as Graham had, he remained next to his wife.

"Thank you, Graham," he began. "Your words mean a lot. Now it's my turn to try to put into words what this woman means to me." Rebecca smiled up at him.

"When I first came back to this village, I was lost. I never thought I would have a family of my own, not after losing Mum and Dad." He swallowed. "I remember the first time I saw you, sitting in the kitchen at Home Farm. It was like you'd been sent to me, to take away some of the pain and give me a home again. I think I knew then, that something had changed inside me and would never be the same again." Rebecca blinked back tears and silently mouthed 'same'.

"But, I've learned a lot since that day and I know that it's not just about me, Rebecca. It's about us. I never thought I could care for someone like this, I mean, you're far too special for someone like me, but I love you. Truly, madly, deeply."

He paused.

"So can I ask you all to raise your glasses, to the bride."

"To the bride," the pub chorused. As Joe sat down and leaned over to kiss Rebecca, to their surprise, Robert stood up at the end of the table.

"I'd like to say something," he announced.

"Oooh, this could be interesting," said Charity quietly to Chas. "A _The Graduate_ moment?"

"Shut up!" hissed Chas.

"I wasn't going to make a speech today. It's traditional for the father of the bride to say a few words, but Lawrence isn't here. I was honoured to give Rebecca away, but it didn't seem appropriate to make a speech, until now. After hearing what Graham said about Joe, I think someone from Rebecca's family should say something too." Rebecca smiled and Joe nodded.

"Well, it's a well known fact that Joe and I have never really... got on."

There was a rumble of laughter from the audience.

"But I've gotta say, whatever I may think about Joe as a businessman, as a person, that's not who I'm seeing here today. I'm seeing a groom, with his bride, two people madly in love and you know what, I'm proud. Yeah, he's still a stuck up git..."

"Robert!" reprimanded Diane.

"Oops. Yeah," Robert scratched his head, "sorry Diane, er, where was I? That's it. So, Joe and I knew each other as kids. Well, I was a teenager and he was a little squirt. But all that aside, I know that you're good for Rebecca. That you love her and can help her. Cos she deserves that. Now you've got Rachel and Seb, you can stop trying to swindle my haulage contracts. Only kidding! Kidding, okay? But yeah, I can never say you're a good bloke, Joe, but you'll do." He held out his hand and Joe slapped it, shaking it.

"Back at you, Sugden." He grinned.

"As for Rebecca," Robert said, turning to the bride. "You've been a good friend to me, over the years. We've had our ups and downs..." Rebecca laughed and nodded. "But deep down I've always known what sort of person you are. A caring one, and a loving mother to Seb." Rebecca brushed a tear away. "He, and Joe and Rachel, are lucky to have you. I know you worry about your brain injury, but I promise that me and Aaron," he looked around for his husband, "and Joe, and all your friends here, will give you all the support you need. I know you'll be the perfect parents to Rachel, and I know Joe will be a wonderful stepdad to Seb. So, I guess I'm saying I approve."

The pub cheered as Robert sat down, exchanging a proud smile with Aaron.

"Thank you, Richard," said Joe when everyone had quietened down, to much merriment.

"I take back everything I just said," Robert announced, throwing a napkin at Joe.

"Can we please cut the cake now?" asked Rebecca, dabbing at her eyes.

"Of course. Marlon, bring the cake over, would you?" Joe raised his hand to attract the chef's attention.

"Eh?" said Marlon, "was I supposed to make a cake?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm supposed to be the one with the brain injury," she chuckled.

"Perhaps Victoria could give me a hand." Marlon glanced at the bridesmaid.

"Of course." Victoria jumped up and followed Marlon to the kitchen. They returned wheeling a five-tier cake with a miniature bride and groom on top. The bride had Rebecca's long blonde hair while the groom had a perfect quiff.

"Oh my..." Rebecca gaped at the cake. "It's amazing!"

"All Victoria's design." Marlon put his hand over his heart. "I'm merely the handyman."

"Thank you, both of you!" Rebecca hugged them both.

"Wow, that's impressive." Joe stared at it, agog. "Hey, this is amazing, Vic."

"Not just a pretty face, Tate," she grinned, "took me hours!"

"Well, it's really... just... amazing." He clapped his hands and looked around, spotting Jean in the corner with Zoe. Despite their obvious jet lag, they looked very happy. "I'm gonna need some help in doing five tiers."

Rebecca followed his gaze, realising what he was going to do, and smiled.

"Jean, can you give me a hand, please." He held out his hand to her as she slowly stood amid applause and weaved her way around the table to join her cousin.

"Er, for those of you who don't know, this is my cousin, Jean Tate, her mum is over there, my Auntie Zoe." He paused as Zoe shrunk back from the looks of the interested crowd. "As you can see, they're more like sisters."

"Joseph." Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"Er... yeah, so, Jean and my aunt live in New Zealand, but they've travelled all the way here to share in our special day. So, we can't waste their presence." He handed a knife to Jean. "We're going to cut the cake together. As a family.

"On the count of three. One... two... three."

Together, he, Rebecca and Jean plunged the knife slowly through the cake, prompting a huge cheer from the eager crowd, who gathered round to watch.

"I love you, Mrs Tate." Joe kissed Rebecca and she nuzzled his nose against her own.

Having finished the task, Jean handed the knife to a nearby man, who was dressed in a shabby looking suit.

"Oh, thank you, much obliged." Jimmy shook his head. "Snooty little madam."

"Jimmy!" Joe spotted him. "You must be eager." He grinned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not at all, Mr Tate, Joe... some stuck up little madam just handed it to me."

"Which little madam would that be?" Joe queried, as Jean returned to his side. Jimmy looked from her to Joe, dumbstruck.

"Oh, you're um... you're..." he faltered.

"Jimmy, this is Jean. My cousin." Joe kept the innocent smile on his face, his arm around Jean, who kept her own expression stoic, reminding Jimmy of a blast from the past.

"Miss Tate." He ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Jean, this is Jimmy. He runs... well... I don't quite know, exactly, but he drives lorries. Haulage, that sort of thing."

"So he's one of your employees," Jean suggested.

Joe tilted his head.

"Well... I..." Jimmy stammered.

"Great to meet you, Mr... King, right?"

"How d'you know that?" Jimmy goggled at her in astonishment.

She shared a confidential, sly look with Joe.

"Um... I'll leave you to talk." She swept away.

"Here! Hang on!" Jimmy called after her. "Beggin' yer pardon, Mr Tate."

"Oh by all means, Jimmy."

"Seems so familiar. Your cousin, you say?" he muttered.

"Yeah, her mother's here too, my Auntie," Joe concurred, enjoying the satisfaction as Jimmy contemplated. "I can fetch her, if you like."

"Wait a minute..."

But Joe had already gone, invisible in the crowd.

"Auntie Zoe, you'll never guess who's here?" he began, his eyes bright with mischief.

"I hope you're not playing games, Joseph," warned his aunt, sternly.

"You wouldn't begrudge me a little fun? Would you? On my wedding day?" His blue eyes twinkled.

"I don't..."

"Oh believe me, you'll want to." Joe grinned smugly, returning to Jimmy as Zoe followed him.

"Jimmy!" He startled the older man, who had just acquired another beer and was holding it precariously over his glass to pour in.

"Jimmy, my Aunt Zoe. Zoe, Jimmy." He introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Zoe started, recognising him instantly.

Jimmy's eyes widened as he unconsciously poured his beer down the front of his shirt.

"You?" He stared at her.

"Oh, you do know each other?" Joe acknowledged casually.

"Er... you could say that." Jimmy gawked. "She blew up our house!"

"Technically it was a gas leak," Zoe corrected, "very unfortunate."

"I'll say! After me dad paid you a fortune for the place."

"After undercutting my family business," Zoe reminded him, "however that's all in the past now, isn't it? Is your father here?"

"No. I'm the only one left," Jimmy admitted.

Zoe's expression softened and she looked slightly uncomfortable with the revelation.

"Oh. I am sorry," she apologised sincerely.

"Not to worry, eh?" Jimmy replied. "As you say, in the past now."

"Joseph, would you get Jimmy another drink, please?" Zoe instructed.

"I still remember your dad, from when he was mates with my old man," Jimmy reminisced. "Joe's a lot like him, isn't he?"

Zoe's throat tightened, as it always did when someone mentioned Frank or Chris.

"Yes. He is." She nodded, observing Joe's similar mannerisms as he strode cockily to the bar. "I'm so sorry, about your family."

"Happens, dunnit?" Jimmy mused, his expression glazed over, lost in memories.

"You still live in the village then?"

"I do. With my wife, Nicola. Kids, Angelica, Carl, Elliot," he recited. "Niko's a PA up at Home Farm."

"A lot to manage then, I suppose?" Zoe responded kindly.

"And... well...?"

"Just my daughter, Jean. She's around... somewhere." Zoe took a quick scan of the room. "We've come over from New Zealand."

"Oh yeah, that's where you went."

"I'm glad you're not with Sadie anymore," Zoe remarked. "She was..."

"Er... Jimmy," Nicola interrupted, placing a hand on his arm. "Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Of course not, my love." Jimmy answered hastily, aware of Nicola's jealous tendencies. "This is..."

"Oh, _that_ Nicola." Zoe recognised Jimmy's wife immediately.

"Zoe." Nicola nodded. "Didn't you flee the country after—"

"Anyway, let's get some cake, shall we?" Jimmy ushered Nicola away quickly before she could really offend Zoe, who turned away with a scoff and returned to Joe.

"I expect you enjoyed that."

"I did, actually. Champagne?" Joe asked, topping up some glasses.

"No, thanks," Zoe replied stiltedly, "Joseph, you do realise that was a very dangerous thing to do."

"You were the one who tampered with the gas pipes," Joe reminded her.

"Yes. Fourteen years ago, Joseph," Zoe snapped.

"Alright! Alright!" Joe relented, sipping his champagne. "I just wanted to see the look on his face when he realised who you were."

Zoe hesitated for a moment, seeing a shadow of Chris pass across her nephew's face.

"You really are like your father." Zoe took her glass and moved into the crowd towards the top table, where Jean was talking with Robert and Aaron.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, just having a chat." Robert shrugged. "Reminiscing, nostalgia. This one's got some great stories about her cousin!"

"I'm sure she has." Zoe raised her eyebrows at Jean. "Come along, darling." She held out her hand.

"Oh, I want to stay?" Jean wheedled.

"We need to get back, really."

"Well, we can always drop her where you're staying," Aaron offered.

"That's very kind of you to offer, but we really must go," she emphasised to Jean.

"Is there a problem?" Graham asked over her shoulder.

"I think it's best if we go now," Zoe advised.

"The party's only just beginning, by all accounts," Graham informed her. "Joe would be very disappointed if you were to leave now."

"It's because of him that we need to go," Zoe hissed.

"Look, let's talk about this, shall we?" Graham offered.

Zoe sighed deeply.

"So can we stay?" Jean asked.

"Not too long," Zoe answered, following Graham to a table in the far corner near the buffet.

She sat down and placed her glass flute elegantly on the table, her fingertips resting on its stem as Graham fetched his sparkling water, also in a champagne flute so as to avoid embarrassment.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Graham spoke.

"Am I to take it that things are not going accordingly to plan?" he asked, leaning in slightly.

"I never realised how much of Chris was in him until this moment," Zoe confessed, her voice merely a whisper. "Thank you, Graham. For everything you've done for him. I couldn't manage..."

"Joe knows that."

"He probably hates me. I'm his father's sister, I should have done more."

"You did your best, Zoe," Graham assured her.

"You're very kind to say so, Graham." Zoe sighed.

"What about Jean? She seems to have turned out well."

"She needs to complete her final year at school and then, we'll see." She looked around. "Fourteen years and nothing has really changed."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind Zoe. She turned to see a young man with long hair looking quizzically at her. "Are you Joe's aunt?" he asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Yes, I'm Zoe," she replied, looking at him curiously. "And you are?"

"Ryan. Me and Joe share a brother," he explained.

"Who, Noah?" Zoe looked around, confused.

"Zoe." Charity appeared at Zoe's side again. "I see you've met my son Ryan."

"Your son?" Zoe gaped at him.

"It was nice to meet you." Ryan picked up a bottle of beer from the buffet table. "I used to think Joe was a prat, but he's alright really."

"Thanks." Zoe watched as Ryan walked over to introduce himself to Jean.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Zoe quietly asked Charity, who sat down next to her as Graham tactfully excused himself. "You told me about Debbie..."

"I thought he was dead," said Charity bluntly. "Confusion at the hospital. Traumatic birth. That's why he's... you know. Disabled."

"I see." Zoe nodded. "And is Cain..."

"No, Cain's not his dad," Charity clarified. "His dad is behind bars, thankfully."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well how would you?" Charity shrugged.

"So, Joseph." Zoe looked over at her nephew, who was whispering something to Rebecca, making her laugh. "He seems to have really settled down."

"Yeah. When we found out Rebecca was seeing him, we thought she was off her head— sorry," she added quickly. "Bad choice of words."

"It's fine." Zoe rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Anyway, once she'd convinced me and Chas that this wasn't just one of the symptoms of the car crash, and our Debs was alright with it, I could see that they make each other happy. And anything that means Joe isn't plotting and scheming against me is good news as far as I'm concerned." Charity sipped from her glass.

"His father's son," Zoe murmured.

"Yeah." Charity looked down at her hands. "I miss Chris too, you know."

"I know you do."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chas had turned the jukebox off. "It's now time for the first dance of the bride and groom. Could the happy couple please make their way to the dance floor."

The crowd parted as Joe and Rebecca stepped into the area of the bar that was reserved for dancing. A few people clapped as the music started and the couple began to dance to the song that Joe had chosen as a surprise.

 _The moments waking up_

 _You catch me in your eyes_

 _That beauty on my pillow_

 _That holds me in the night_

 _Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

 _And I wanna be your everything and more_

 _And I know every day I say it_

 _But I just want you to be sure_

 _That I am yours_

 _That I am yours_

"Good song choice," Rebecca whispered against Joe's shoulder.

"Thanks, Miss Music Snob." His eyes twinkled at her. "It's true, you know. I am yours."

"You'd better be."

There was applause as the song ended and Joe leaned in for a kiss as he dipped Rebecca.

...

 **A/N:** Lyrics from 'Yours' by Ella Henderson


	6. Happy Endings

As Robert and Aaron got up to peruse the contents of the buffet, Jean noticed Graham standing in the corner, looking pensive.

Normally she would have left well alone, but there was something sad, even tragic, in his expression.

"You're Graham." Jean approached him.

"Very observant of you," Graham replied.

"Not really. My mum called you by it earlier, your name, I mean."

"What do you want, Jean?" Graham asked.

"It's okay to be sad. Mum filled me in on you and Joe."

"Did she now?" Graham looked over to where Charity was talking with Zoe.

"I know you like her," Jean said, "and that's okay."

Graham offered her a strange, sharp expression, the same as he had to Noah when he had asked him to 'bump off' Bails.

"Is it? I'll bear that in mind."

"You're so weird."

"And you are entirely too full of yourself for someone so young."

Jean put on a sweet expression.

"I know. I've been told."

"Then take heed of that advice. It'll stand you in good stead."

"What does that even mean?" Jean asked, nonplussed.

"It means, listen."

Graham swept past her, away from the guests, as Jean scoffed.

"Are you not worried?" Charity queried, sipping her drink.

"What about?" asked Zoe.

"About... you know... Oddjob, talking with your little girl?"

"She's not so little anymore and we don't have any secrets," Zoe replied plainly, forcing a smile.

"So she knows everything?"

"As much as she needs to, yes. We're not a dynasty, Charity. There's no million pound trust fund at stake."

"Could've fooled me, the way he were spending when he first came here!" Charity scoffed, rolling her eyes at Joe.

"Yes, well, Chris left him some money. The rest, he's made himself and I'm very proud of both of them."

"A credit to the family name."

"It seems ridiculous now. What happened up there, years ago."

"Yeah, well, we were young-er." Charity drew out her sentence. "But babe, I gotta say, the years have been kind to you."

"Please don't, Charity. Not here. Jean..."

Charity got the measure of the situation.

"Oh, so she doesn't know..."

"She knows enough," Zoe said firmly, standing up and adjusting her handbag. Graham spotted her erratic behaviour and walked over to her.

"Can I help?" he offered.

"I'm fine, Graham. Thank you." Zoe looked around her. "Where's Jean?"

"No doubt telling more tales about Joe." Graham offered a hinted smile.

"I've told her not to do that!" Joe groaned, overhearing the conversation. "Jean, what are you doing? Fraternising with the enemy?" he called at Jean, who was sitting complacently between Robert and Aaron, laughing.

"Hey, hey, you can't say that. We're family now." Robert smirked at him.

"Don't get all grumpy. Robert's harmless." Rebecca rubbed Joe's arm.

"Since when have the words 'Robert' and 'harmless' ever been used in the same sentence?"

"Just then. Because I put them together," Rebecca teased.

"I love you, Rebecca." Joe's expression softened and they kissed again, deeper this time.

"Ey, you two, get a room, yeah?" Ross suggested.

"And spoil the opportunity to carry my beautiful bride over the threshold, no way!" Joe signalled to Graham. "Outside, as instructed."

"What is? Joe? What's going on?" asked Rebecca urgently.

"Come with me."

Joe led her out into Main Street, followed by the guests including Zoe and Jean, and a gasp of awe rippled through the crowd.

"That is crackin!" Kerry called out from the front of Tug Ghyll cottage, Debbie peering out of the window at Jacob's Fold as a spectacular white carriage, pulled by two white horses, came to a stop.

"What is this?"

"Wait and see," Joe told her, holding out his hand to help her into the carriage.

"Go on, Bex!" Victoria exclaimed, cheering loudly.

Joe settled himself beside her and whistled.

"Walk on!"

The carriage set off, the sound of the horses' shoes fading as they turned the corner by the cricket pavilion.

"Come on," Joe grinned, helping his wife out and onto the ground.

Her eyes squinted and she raised her hand to shield them, spotting a silhouette in front.

"What's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, I took the liberty of grilling Victoria about all your hopes and dreams. You can kill us both later, but it proved to me that you are everything that I thought you were and more. A wonderful, fantastic, inspiring woman whom I now have the utter privilege of sharing my life with." He took her hands. "I love you, Rebecca."

She squeezed his hands in return, her eyes shining.

"Oh, Joe. I love you too."

"Then let's... go on an adventure!"

Rebecca looked at him uncertainly before following his gaze to a large square basket in the middle of the field.

"Everything set?" Joe asked the engineer.

"Absolutely. Ready when you are, sir."

Joe grabbed Rebecca's hand and helped her over the edge of the basket before jumping in beside her.

"For us, okay? Now and always."

The flames blew up behind them, as the balloon was released into the air. Rebecca squealed in delight.

"I've wanted to do this since I was a little girl!"

"I know. Victoria told me. I am going to devote my life to making you happy, Mrs Tate. I promise you that."

Rebecca threw her arms around him as they lifted further from the ground, giving them a perfect view of the village. The late afternoon sunset was lingering and shone warmly on the silhouette of Home Farm in the distance, the beams bouncing off the windows.

"There they are!" Chas pointed, outside the pub. "Look!"

A smile came over Zoe's face as she looked at the balloon, her face glowing pink in the sun. Beside her, Graham glanced aside and reached for her hand. Zoe looked at him and allowed him to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, whilst Jean filmed the balloon on her phone.

"How romantic is that?" Victoria sighed.

"Come on Vic, he's just showing off how much money he's got," Robert scorned, holding Seb's hand.

"Yeah, ours were better, weren't it?" grinned Aaron as he lifted Rachel and pointed at the sky.

Inside Jacob's Fold, Debbie moved away from the window.

"You're not sad, are you, Mum?" asked Sarah.

"Me? No, why would I be?" Debbie forced a smile.

Sarah shrugged.

"You went out with him?"

"Yeah, and he's found the one." Debbie stroked her daughter's hair. "Besides, I knew it was never gonna last."

"Why?"

"Well, all the stuff that happened, with Ross and that."

"But I thought he loved you."

"Yeah. Maybe he did. And I loved him, once. But not everyone you love is the love of your life."

"So who is the love of your life?"

"You, of course." Debbie kissed her daughter's forehead as she settled down beside her. "You and Jack." She thought of the outline of the balloon on the horizon.

"Photo!" called out Diane, gathering everyone together to grab a snapshot of the moment with the balloon hovering in the background.

"Graham," Zoe began.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Graham nodded, his eyes watching the balloon.

"Joe will always need you, Graham," Zoe's soft voice assured him.

"Really? I'm not so sure."

Jean came to stand beside him.

"You're okay, you know."

Graham glanced at her. She was so like Zoe.

"We're staying. Just so you know."

...

 _"I was thinking of having my old room redecorated," said Joe conversationally. He and Rebecca were curled up on the sofa in the lounge, Rebecca leaning into Joe's arms, one of her indie bands playing through Joe's nearby speakers._

 _"What room?" she asked absently, stroking his arm._

 _"The nursery, out back. The one I had as a kid."_

 _Rebecca frowned, puzzled. "What do we need a nursery for?" She looked up at Joe. "Do you know something I don't?"_

 _Joe smiled at her. "I was thinking for Seb. So he can come and stay here with us. Weekends, overnights. So you don't have to stay at Victoria's when you have him..."_

 _Rebecca sat up. "You would do that?" she asked urgently._

 _"If Robert and Aaron are OK with it, I mean," he added hastily. "I don't want Robert to think I'm trying to take his son, or something. But it would be nice if he could stay with us..."_

 _"That would be perfect," she breathed. "But are you sure?"_

 _"Of course. I love Seb."_

 _Rebecca leaned in to kiss him fiercely. "Thank you. I love you."_

 _"I love you too." He tucked her hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes. She snuggled back into his embrace._

 _"There was something else I wanted to ask." He hesitated, sounding nervous. "I got you something. A present." He reached into the pocket of his jacket, which was draped across the arm of the sofa, and pulled out a small red box. Rebecca sat up, her mind racing as she reached out to take the box with trembling fingers. She opened it slowly to reveal a silver ring with a green stone surrounded by what looked like diamonds._

 _"Is this what I think it is?" she asked carefully._

 _"Depends what you think it is." He took the ring out of the box and took Rebecca's left hand in his other hand. He slid the ring onto her engagement finger, then held it up to look at it in the light._

 _"Joe—" Rebecca's voice caught._

 _"What do you think?" he asked softly. "Would you like to be Mrs Rebecca Tate?"_

 _She nodded and threw her arms around him. "I don't know what to say." Tears were falling from her beautiful blue eyes._

 _"Hey, don't cry." He reached up to take her face in his hands._

 _"Happy crying," she clarified, wiping at her eyes. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"_

 _"More sure than I've ever been of anything." He looked at her sincerely._

 _"How long have you been planning this?" Rebecca looked at the ring on her hand._

 _"Well, I did ask Graham's advice. He thought it was a good idea, from what I could tell."_

 _"When did you get the ring?"_

 _"Yesterday, while you were with Seb. I thought about giving you my mum's old ring, the one my dad gave her, but then I thought we needed a new start..."_

 _"It's perfect." Rebecca kissed him again. "Maybe I can wear your mum's ring on the day, you know, something old..."_

 _"And this is your something new."_

 _"I can't believe it." Rebecca wrapped her arms around him again. "God, I hope I don't forget this tomorrow."_

 _"This is the fifth time I've asked you," he said, straight-faced._

 _She swatted him. "Watch it, I've got a big ring now."_

 _They giggled as they fell back against the sofa, both a little overwhelmed._

 _"We'll have to tell Robert and Aaron first," she said, suddenly sounding nervous. "Robert won't be too happy."_

 _"He'll be fine. I'll just tell him it's part of my evil masterplan."_

 _"You're not funny, you know."_

 _"Of course I am. That's why you're marrying me."_

 _"Well, one of the reasons." She kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Joseph Tate."_

 _"I love you too, Rebecca White."_

...

Once the balloon had disappeared out of sight, the crowd slowly returned to the Woolpack bar. It was starting to grow dark outside.

"Right, everyone!" Charity called from behind the bar. "I've still got Joe's credit card here, so get your orders in while the bar's still open!"

Vanessa entered as Charity was serving the queue at the bar. She was still dressed in her work uniform. "Have I missed everything?"

"Joe and Rebecca just left," Charity explained. "You may have seen them flying over."

"What, that were them?" Vanessa smiled.

"Party's still going though. Help yourself to the buffet. Glass of champagne?"

"Go on, then." Vanessa settled at the bar. She glanced over her shoulder as Zoe and Graham approached.

"Ah, the guest of honour," said Charity. "Vanessa, this is Joe's aunt Zoe, over from New Zealand. Zoe, this is my girlfriend Vanessa."

"Girlfriend?" Zoe looked startled.

"Well, you didn't think you were the only one, did you?" Charity replied. "Vanessa works with Paddy at the vets."

"You know it?" Vanessa asked.

"I started that practice," Zoe said modestly.

"No way!" Vanessa smoothed down her uniform self-consciously. "Well, it's great to meet you."

"You too." Zoe accepted a glass of champagne and an orange juice that Charity had poured without being asked. "Excuse us." She and Graham headed over to the corner to continue their private chat.

"So that's Zoe?" Vanessa asked in a hushed voice. "You didn't tell me she was so pretty."

"Not jealous, are you?" Charity teased.

"No. In fact I'm thinking of asking her for her number."

Charity swatted her. "Luckily she lives on the other side of the world."

"Are you sure about this?" Graham asked Zoe as they sat in the corner.

"Yes. It's the right time to come back. Jean can finish her schooling here."

"And Jean's alright with that?"

"She's thrilled. She wants to be closer to Joe. She adores her cousin."

"Like you did Chris," Graham observed.

"Hopefully with less fighting." Zoe smiled.

"What about your practice, back home?"

"I'm selling it. With the money I'll get for it, I won't really need to work anymore."

"A lady of leisure." Graham sipped his juice.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Joe might want some help with his business."

"He'll be delighted."

"I hope so." Zoe paused. "You know this doesn't change anything, between you and me..."

"I know." Graham nodded.

"We'll have to find you a nice straight woman."

"I may have found one already."

"Really?" Zoe leaned in, intrigued. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Graham's lips quirked.

"Go on Graham, I can keep a secret."

"As can I." Graham's eyes moved to where Jean was chatting with Noah. "Moving back will also give you the chance to get to know your other nephew."

"Yes, it will." Zoe nodded. "Second chances all round."

"Here's to second chances, then." Graham raised his orange juice.

"To second chances."


	7. Blessings

The day of baby Rachel's christening dawned. Harriet was conducting the ceremony at Home Farm at 2pm. The peace of the morning was interrupted by the smoke alarm going off in the kitchen.

"Oh, no!" Jean wafted the smoke out of the oven, rushing over to the alarm in her flour stained shoes, trailing dust across the immaculate floor.

"Graham's gonna kill me!" she muttered to herself, brushing off her messy apron, rubbing her head with the joint of her wrist. A smudge appeared on her face and she caught a floury white streak in her hair.

Satisfied that she had stopped the alarm blaring out, she removed the burnt cake, retreating slowly backwards.

"Well, it's good to know that our smoke alarms are efficient," Graham remarked, startling her.

"Graham!" Jean squealed.

"Jean... I trust that we didn't have a break in from audacious baking burglars?" He ran his eyes over the stained floor, tracing the prints to Jean's shoes and her floury face.

"Er... no." She shook her head.

"Hmm." Graham looked around the kitchen. "So, having problems?"

"I'm perfectly capable of making a cake."

"Of course." Graham strode around the island, avoiding the flour prints, peering at the icing laid out perfectly in italic letters. "Did you do this?"

"Yes. I did."

"It's very good."

"I want it to be special." Jean groaned, leaning on her chin. "I'm just rubbish at it."

"What happened...?" He noticed the oven, displaying what appeared to be charcoal through the glass. "Ah."

"Don't be angry. Please," Jean appealed.

"I'm not angry. On the contrary, I admire your efforts."

"Even though I got it wrong? Almost burned the kitchen down?"

"Well, if at first you don't succeed..."

"But look at it?" Jean sniffed. "I mean... it's not really anything, is it?"

"Well..."

"Mummy said it was over ambitious. I just wanted it to be like those rainbow cakes you see, each layer a different colour?"

"Hmm. Possibly a little ambitious." Graham opened the oven. "However, we all have to start somewhere."

He removed the charcoal crusted tray.

"So..."

"You think I should give it another go?" Jean questioned him, looking defeated.

"I think Joe would be very touched at your efforts for Rachel. As would Rebecca."

"Okay."

"I'll wash these up for you and you can start again." He placed the bowl in front of her. "Keep it simple. Whisk the eggs separately."

Jean set to it immediately, as Graham glanced over his shoulder at her, with a smile.

An hour or so later, Jean was twiddling her thumbs with the parish magazine open in front of her.

"Tom Waterhouse extends empire," read one headline, the other, "Waterhouse White Wedding," under which was a flattering photo of Joe and Rebecca outside St Mary's church, Rebecca utterly beautiful in her dress, Joe as dapper as could be in his suit.

"I believe your cake is ready," Graham announced, handing her the oven gloves. Jean tore her eyes away from the article and retrieved her cake, sweetly scented and golden brown.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging the marzipan for you," Graham advised, as she placed it proudly on the worktop.

He had cut the marzipan so accurately it was to professional standard.

"Wow, it looks..." Jean goggled at it, "are you a secret patissiere?"

Graham smiled. "No, not quite."

Jean placed the marzipan over the cake and assembled the italic on it.

 _Rachel Christine Tate_

 _Born 11.12.19_

 _Christened 23.2.20_

 _With much love xxx_

She stood back to admire her handwork, tears prickling her eyes.

"Very impressive," Graham complimented her, careful to keep his distance. It was different with Noah, he was Joe's brother, but Jean was Joe's cousin, Zoe's daughter and it was far too familiar. "Joe will be very proud of you."

"Really?" Jean sniffed.

"You've done a brilliant job on that."

"Thank you for helping me, Graham," Jean replied shyly.

"This all looks industrious," Zoe remarked, walking into the kitchen in her casual wear.

"Mummy!" Jean gasped.

"Don't worry, darling, I'm the soul of discretion," Zoe assured her, "what have you been up to?" She shook her head at the mess, pushing Jean's cake streaked fringe back.

"Leave off, Mum!" Jean stepped back.

"Jean has been busy," Graham informed her. "Can I get you a coffee, Zoe?"

"Thank you, Graham." Zoe put her hands on Jean's shoulders, leaning to see the cake. "Oh, darling! It's wonderful!"

She paused.

"You know, the name, Christine, in a way, it fits," she mused.

"Because of Rebecca's sister Chrissie..."

"And my brother. Christopher." Zoe sighed, her voice softening. "It's nice that his granddaughter shares his birthday."

"What was Uncle Chris like?" Jean asked.

Zoe's eyes betrayed the pain within. She knew it was only natural for her daughter to want to know the truth of her family, however it was still very raw, even after more than sixteen years.

"Jean, I can manage here, why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up?" Graham suggested, sensing Zoe's discomfort.

"Okay." Jean looked to her mother. "I'm sorry, Mummy."

"No, no, you weren't to know." Zoe patted her daughter's hand.

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not, darling. Really." Zoe forced a smile. "Now, go on, go and get ready."

Jean left the kitchen, slightly despondent.

Graham closed the door tactfully.

"I'm sorry, what must you think of me?" Zoe sniffed.

"Zoe..."

"I mean of course I knew she would ask, once we were back here," Zoe confided, tears flowing freely.

"Perhaps you should have a word with Joe?"

"No. I couldn't possibly." Zoe shook her head. "It's so strange being back here. It's changed so much."

"I imagine it must be stressful for you, trying to comprehend what is no longer here."

"Everything was here. Everything that my father built, everything that he loved, worked, fought for. It's here," Zoe admitted, looking around nostalgically.

"And now his grandson is here. I would say that's an impressive achievement."

"Yes," Zoe acknowledged, accepting the coffee from Graham, "what must you think of us?"

"I've known Joe long enough to be aware of the full story. I'd say that you did your best in the circumstances you were given."

"Thank you, Graham. Joe really loves you, you know."

Graham looked down.

"He's a good lad."

"He is. So was Chris, once." She caught Graham's expression. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I loved my brother, but he changed so much after his accident. I expect you've seen that a lot..."

Graham looked away, clearly remembering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"You're quite correct in your assumption. I saw men change overnight."

"Christopher would never talk about it. When he did, he used it in anger, as a defence. I tried my best to help," she sipped her coffee, "but even I failed him."

"You didn't fail your brother, Zoe," Graham told her firmly, stepping closer, their eyes meeting.

"No?"

Graham's eyes were soft, sincere, offering his full attention. He leaned in.

"No, Graham." Zoe stepped away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me..."

"I know. I appreciate your kindness, your support," Zoe replied, keeping her eyes forward, "but you must realise that it can never happen."

"Yes. Yes."

"You are a friend, Graham. You have been a wonderful father figure to Joe and even to Jean, but..."

"I am sorry, Zoe. Truly."

"Any woman would be lucky to have you," Zoe went on, "but I am not that woman and I never will be," she added firmly, her voice turning cold, brisk and businesslike. At once he could see how she had managed Home Farm on her own.

"I'll attend to the marquee, I think," Graham remarked.

Zoe nodded, watching after him, filled with guilt.

Jean saw him leave the kitchen from her position on the landing and frowned. It was still too early to dress for the occasion, so she settled on a pink jumper and little navy corduroy skirt.

...

 _Rebecca was chewing her nails nervously when Joe arrived back from the haulage yard. "Hi," he greeted her as he walked into the lounge. "I thought you were working at the pub tonight?"_

 _"I called in sick," she explained._

 _"You're sick?" he said, concerned as he approached her._

 _"Not exactly." Rebecca took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

 _She watched with trepidation as his face changed. "Pregnant?" he repeated. He slowly sat down next to her on the sofa. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive. I've done three tests."_

 _"When? Today?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this morning?"_

 _"Because I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to panic you unnecessarily." She looked down at her hands._

 _"Wow. Pregnant." Joe sounded like it was still sinking in. "But how?" Rebecca raised her eyebrows. "OK, I know how, but when?"_

 _"I think it was the night you proposed," she confessed, twisting her engagement ring around her finger._

 _"I can't believe it." He reached out to take her hand. "It's... I mean, it's the best news I've heard in my entire life."_

 _"Really?" she whispered, looking at him._

 _"Aren't you happy?" he asked. "I know we haven't really talked about kids, but..."_

 _"I kind of assumed it would just be us and Seb," she admitted. "I don't know how I'll cope with another one..."_

 _"You don't have to worry about anything," he promised. "I'll look after you both."_

 _"Are you sure?" Her voice was barely audible._

 _"Of course I am." He pulled her into his arms for a hug. "This is amazing. A little brother or sister for Seb."_

 _"A Tate baby." She hugged him back, finally allowing herself to feel excited. "It's a good thing we're already getting married."_

 _"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He shook his head in wonderment. "It's like a dream."_

 _"You'll be an amazing dad." She smiled at him. "Just look how you are with Seb."_

 _"And look how my dad was with me." Now Joe was the one looking worried. "Ignoring me in favour of his business, packing me off to school when he remarried..."_

 _"You're not your dad," she reassured him. "We all learn from our parents' mistakes."_

 _"And Seb and this little one will probably learn from ours." Joe put his hand tentatively on Rebecca's stomach. "I can't feel anything."_

 _"That's because it's the size of a grape, silly." She laughed at his look of confusion._

 _He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Everything."_

...

It was half an hour before the ceremony was due to begin and the well wishers had already started to arrive when Joe brought Rachel down from her afternoon nap.

"Ready to make your vows as godfather?" he greeted Graham, who was pouring champagne into glasses. "Renounce Satan and all that?"

"Hmm," Graham grunted, "do I have a choice?"

He filled up the glasses, his hand trembling slightly.

"You okay?" Joe asked concernedly.

"I'm fine."

"Because if it's too much..."

"I can manage, thank you." Graham put the bottle down. "I'm sorry, this is your day, yours and Rebecca's."

He looked at Rachel in Joe's arms.

"I'm very proud of you, you know?" he stated.

"Are you going soft on me?" Joe smiled, amused, then his expression grew serious. "I'm proud of you too."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments." Graham handed Joe a glass, admiring his own restraint at the sight of alcohol.

"I mean it. I couldn't wish for a better godfather for Rachel... and here's one of the fairy godmothers," he added as Jean swept in wearing a floral dress.

"How do I look?" she asked anxiously.

"Very nice," Graham replied dismissively, "but you seem to be lacking a vital adornment."

"A vital adorn... oh! Yes!" Jean scuttled out.

Joe looked to Graham, puzzled.

"Muslin," Graham confided.

"Oh, right." Joe nodded, looking at where Jean had stood. "Do you think it's irresponsible? To trust her with looking after Rachel, if anything should happen?"

His voice ended on a dark note, adjusting Rachel in his arms.

"Nothing's going to happen," Graham assured him, "and Jean is mature for a 17-year-old. Besides, Victoria's godmother as well."

"And Victoria does want a child of her own." Joe wrinkled his brow. "If Rebecca and I die in mysterious circumstances..."

"Good, you've still got your inappropriate sense of humour." Graham poured himself a lemonade as Joe bounced Rachel in one arm while sipping champagne with the other.

"Harriet's here!" Rebecca dashed in wearing a blue dress, still adjusting her earrings. "Is everything ready? Where's Seb? How's Rachel?" She went to take the baby from Joe's arms.

"Wow, you look amazing." Joe gaped at her.

"Aww, thank you. You are so sweet." Rebecca kissed him. "Oh, sorry, Graham."

"Not at all." Graham smiled at her sincerely. "I believe Seb is upstairs with Zoe."

"Here." Joe passed Rachel to Rebecca. "Why don't you go and put Rachel in her dress, and I'll help Graham serve the guests drinks."

"OK." Rebecca nodded as Joe kissed her forehead. "Is Victoria here yet?"

"She's on her way with Robert and Aaron. Relax, sweetheart."

"I just want everything to be perfect." Rebecca soothed Rachel by rocking her back and forth, reminding Joe of her holding Seb in this kitchen, the day they had met.

"It will be," said Graham, uncharacteristically cheerful. "Come on, Joe." He picked up a tray full of glasses and Joe followed behind with another.

Upstairs, in the nursery, Jean entered the room to find her mother gently soothing Seb, who was teary eyed with pink cheeks from his tantrum.

"There we are, darling," Zoe murmured, adjusting his little bow on his miniature suit.

Jean leaned against the doorframe.

"Rebecca's asking for Seb, Mum," she announced.

Zoe continued attending to Seb, seemingly lost in the interaction with him. Her eyes were soft and warm with affection for him.

"Mummy!"

"Oh, sorry, darling, I was..." Seb looked at Zoe and then followed her gaze to Jean. "Never mind. What is it?"

"Rebecca's in a panic over everything. Can you bring Seb down? I forgot the muslin."

"Of course." Zoe carried Seb downstairs to where guests had started to arrive in the grand hallway.

"Oh, thanks ever so!" Rebecca gushed, greeting Zoe. "There you are, my lovely boy." Zoe allowed Rebecca to take him from her as music started to play from the Sonos system.

"You look lovely, Zoe," Rebecca observed. Zoe was wearing a similar floral dress to Jean's.

"Thank you. You look stunning." Zoe took in Rebecca's blue attire. "Joe must be so proud."

"I'm just going to change Rachel into her christening dress." Rebecca patted her daughter on the back. "Do you mind taking Seb into the lounge? Joe's serving champagne with Graham..."

"Sounds wonderful." Zoe took Seb's hand and led him into the room where the party was getting started.

"Oh, look at him, Robert!" Victoria sighed, kneeling down to Seb. "Hello. Are you being good for your mummy?"

"Zoe," Robert started, offering an awkward smile.

"Robert, you've certainly grown up since I last saw you. Family man now, I see?" Zoe indicated Aaron.

"Er yeah, yeah, we married year before last."

"Well I'm very pleased for you," Zoe replied sincerely.

"Doubt your brother would approve of you saying that," Robert observed.

"Chris isn't here anymore, Robert."

"You sure about that?" Robert referred to Joe, who was mingling with the guests as he distributed the champagne.

At the sight of Joe, Zoe was reminded strongly of Chris, particularly in the tuxedo he was wearing.

"Auntie Zoe," he said, coming over. "Champagne? Hi guys..." He offered the tray to Robert, Aaron and Victoria.

"Didn't think you'd be serving drinks at your own party," Robert commented.

"Well, I am dressed like a penguin," Joe said cheerfully. "Might as well act the part." He patted Seb's head, then drew Zoe aside as Victoria bent down to scoop up her nephew. "I'm worried about Graham," he said to his aunt quietly.

Zoe set down her glass, lowering her voice as a few guests swept by, cooing over Seb.

"Why?"

"There's a lot of champagne about," Joe admitted, "I'm just concerned it's too much for him."

"Would you like me to have a word?"

"I don't want to draw attention to it," Joe continued, "but..."

"Leave it to me." Zoe nodded, brushing off his shoulders. "Chris could never do his collar either." She grinned, a hint of sadness playing in her eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He was my brother. Your father. But..." she snapped out of her nostalgia, "we are not concentrating on that today. It's about Rachel and Sebastian."

She walked grandly away, heading for the kitchen, where Graham had retreated.

Rebecca finally entered the busy lounge, carrying Rachel, who was now wrapped in a white christening dress. Joe put the tray down and hurried over.

"She looks gorgeous," he gushed, stroking Rachel's head.

"Like father, like daughter," Rebecca smiled. She looked around. "Is everyone here?"

"I think so. No wait." Joe cast his eye over the crowd. "Where's Jean?"

"Here!" The girl rushed in, holding a muslin. "Graham said to have it to hand. You know... in case of any... spillages." She put it delicately.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could all be here." Rebecca smiled at her, leaning against Joe. "It means so much."

"We wouldn't miss it. Trust me. Besides, we..." Jean trailed off at Joe shaking his head. "You're a part of our family now too."

"Well, I'm very privileged."

"Not feeling the playlist, Jean? Can you find something else?"

"Like what? A royal fanfare maybe."

Joe guffawed.

"Ha ha, you're funny! No, just, anything but this..."

"Noah's choice," Jean advised.

"Ah." Joe looked around for his brother, who was sneaking a glass of champagne. "That explains the hard rock."

"I like this one," said Rebecca, as "Daydream Believer" started playing.

"'Cheer up sleepy Jean'," Joe sang along. "Auntie Zoe used to sing this to you when you were a baby, remember?"

"Of course not. I was a baby." Jean poked her tongue out at her cousin.

"You're so immature," said Joe.

"Can I have some champagne?" Jean eyed the tray Joe had put down hopefully.

"No. Go and ask Graham for some lemonade."

Jean rolled her eyes and stomped towards the kitchen.

"One glass of champagne won't hurt her." Rebecca put her hand on Joe's chest playfully.

"Trust me, it's best that we don't encourage her to drink. She struggles enough with chocolate."

"A girl after my own heart." Rebecca nodded.

"Graham?" Jean opened the doors to the kitchen, which was empty. The rack that had held the last bottle of champagne was empty, too. "Oh no."

She hurried out into the courtyard, shivering in spite of the sunshine that beamed down. "Graham?"

Graham was standing alone out in the courtyard, where garden chairs were arranged in a circle, ready for the ceremony. Spring had finally arrived and snowdrops were coming up around the fountain in the centre. Graham turned to Jean with an expressionless face.

"Graham?" Jean approached him tentatively. "Are you OK?"

"You shouldn't be out here. Not without a coat," he responded monotonously.

"I'm fine." Her teeth chattered, but she sat down, noticing that the bottle was nowhere to be seen. "I guess, it's a bit different now."

"I'm happy for Joe. He's done well. A wife, children, a family. Everything that he wanted. That I wanted for him," Graham added.

"That doesn't mean that you have to isolate yourself, though."

"You're very wise, for one so young." Graham took the seat next to her.

"It must be hard for you, being around the drink."

"It's not that. Well, it is, but..." Graham trailed off. "Today makes me think about my own family, that's all."

"Is that why you took the bottle?"

"Bottle?" Graham frowned.

"The last bottle in the kitchen. It's gone..."

"Oh, that. I gave that to your mother. She went to top people up."

"Oh." Jean breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right in your assumption, though," Graham continued, glancing at his wedding band.

"It's not... I mean, Joe told me," Jean confided.

"Ah, I see." Graham nodded, standing up. "Well, everything's ready, so I suppose we should assemble everyone out here."

"Yes." Jean shifted from one foot to the other, measuring the situation. Suddenly, out of the blue, she threw her arms around Graham to display her support and sympathy.

Graham accepted the hug, feeling both awkward and moved. The young girl pulled back and smiled at him, her brown eyes identical to Zoe's.

"Let's get this show on the road," she said.

Nodding, Graham held the door for her and followed her into the main house. They made their way through the kitchen into the lounge, where Joe and Rebecca were talking to Harriet.

"Ah, here are the godparents!" smiled the vicar.

"About time," Joe observed, "we were getting worried." He hugged Jean, looking over her shoulder. "Where's your mum?"

"I thought she was with you?"

They both turned to Graham, the only person who would know.

"There she is." Graham nodded at where Zoe was talking enthusiastically to Priya. "Looks like she's made a new friend."

"Does she know Priya's straight?" Rebecca asked. Joe gave her a look. "Sorry, no filter."

"Well, now everyone's accounted for, I'll take them all outside. If you're ready?" Joe asked Harriet, who nodded. Joe grabbed a silver spoon from the mantelpiece and tapped on his glass to make a ringing noise.

"Everybody, I'd like to thank you all for coming to Rachel's christening and Seb's blessing. Please feel free to bring your drinks with you as we head out into the courtyard for the ceremony. Graham here will lead the way." He clapped Graham on the back.

Graham, as was his custom, led the crowd of guests along the footpath from the terrace to the circle of chairs. A little podium had been set up in the centre, along with a makeshift font, formerly a stone fountain that Joe had had repaired for the occasion.

The guests eagerly took their seats, Priya sitting down next to Zoe with Jean on the opposite side, next to Graham. In their seating arrangement, they looked like a family, Mother, Father and Daughter, and whilst Jean knew it could never be, it didn't stop her stealing a glance at Graham, who provided the father figure she had been missing for years.

Harriet took her place at the centre on the podium, cleared her throat and began.

"If I could ask Joe and Rebecca, and the two children, to come forward, as well as the godparents..."

Joe and Rebecca made their way to the centre, Rebecca carrying Rachel, whose long white dress trailed beneath her. Victoria led Seb in his little suit up to join them and Graham and Jean also got up, Zoe smiling proudly at them both.

They assembled quickly around the podium, Jean rocking awkwardly on the heels of her feet.

"Calm down," hissed Graham, kindly, "I'm here."

She looked up at him.

"Thank you," she mouthed as Harriet continued.

"We're going to start with a hymn," Harriet announced. "You should all have all have the words in front of you. Please stand." There was a rustling as everyone stood up clutching the leaflets that had been printed by Jean, then Harriet led the crowd in song:

 _"Make me a channel of your peace_

 _Where there is hatred let me bring your love..."_

When the song was over the guests settled back down. Rachel had started crying during the hymn. "Shh, shh," Joe soothed her over Rebecca's shoulder. "Uncle Graham's singing wasn't that bad." Graham glared at him.

"This from the guy who used to sing like a girl!" Jean chortled, grinning wickedly.

"Shut up." Joe shook his head at her.

"Oh, bit of a choir boy were we?" Rebecca teased him.

"Can we concentrate on the blessing, please?" Joe insisted, but Rebecca could tell he was taking it all in good humour.

"You should hear about him parading around at home singing to Britney Spears..."

"Cousins! Who'd have 'em." Joe cut over her. "So, Harriet..."

Harriet stifled a smile, struggling to maintain her professionalism.

"Yes, I would now like to invite the godparents to say a few words, starting with Mr Foster..." She beamed at him, blushing.

"Ah. Right. Well." Graham cleared his throat; it felt like giving his best man's speech again. "As Rachel's godfather, I promise to love her unconditionally and to always be there for her." He stumbled over his words. "And for Seb too."

"Come on then, smart mouth." Joe nudged Jean. "You're next!"

"Oh, Joe, really!" Zoe sighed.

Jean stood up on the podium where Harriet adjusted the microphone for her.

"Um, I..." She glanced at Graham. "When Joe asked me to be a godmother to Rachel, I was shocked. He never trusted me with anything when we were little, let alone a baby. His daughter." She smiled shyly. "But I think, even though he's grown up now, he'll always see me as his little sister and that's a lovely thing to be. I'm even more thrilled to be an Auntie and godmother to Rachel and a... well, whatever, to Seb. I promise to love my goddaughter and teach her all sorts of things, like how to avoid getting caught sneaking out of the house..." she clocked Zoe's horrified expression, "just a joke, Mummy!"

"Hmm," Zoe murmured.

"Anyway, Rachel's named after two amazing women, so Joe, if you can fit me in there too..."

"Sorry Jeanie, the birth certificate's signed," said Joe as the guests laughed.

"Well, I promise to be the world's best Auntie anyway," said Jean happily.

"Technically, you're her first cousin once removed."

"Stop heckling, Joe!" Rebecca nudged him.

"Victoria, your turn." Jean handed the mic to her fellow godmother.

"Alright, so... I'm not one for speeches..."

"Hear hear!" called out Robert.

"But I'm very honoured to be asked to be a godmother to Rachel. Like Joe, I didn't really know my parents that well, but I know how much love can be found when you meet the right person. Which is why I'm so proud to be Rachel's godmother. I know how much you love this little girl and Seb and you now have a family. You know how important they are."

Victoria paused.

"I will be a teacher, to Rachel, I'll comfort her, offer support, but most of all, I'll teach her to just be herself. You only need to look at Robert to see what happens when you just let go and be that."

Robert smiled at his sister from where he was sitting with Aaron.

"So, not only am I lucky enough to have Seb as my nephew, but I also get to have Rachel as a surrogate niece. Rebecca is one of my best friends — my best friend — and I've known Joe since we were kids and used to dress up as kings and queens. I'm very proud of both of them."

Joe and Rebecca exchanged glances, both moved by Victoria's speech.

"Now for the official bit," said Harriet. "I hope Rachel doesn't mind water."

"She'll be fine," said Rebecca, jiggling Rachel. "Won't you, darling?" She held Rachel out as Harriet trickled a small amount of water over her tiny forehead.

"Rachel Christine Tate, I baptise you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. I now invite the godparents of this child to come forward and make their solemn promises. Graham Foster, as godfather to Rachel, do you agree to accept your responsibilities and provide her with guidance and love?"

Graham glanced at Joe, who smiled warmly.

"I do."

"Jean Frances Tate," Harriet turned to her, "do you agree to accept your responsibility as a godmother to Rachel, providing her with support and guidance and love?"

"I do," Jean agreed.

"And Victoria Sugden, do you agree to accept your responsibility as a godmother to Rachel? Providing her with support and guidance and love?"

"I do." Victoria nodded.

"Now, Sebastian Jack White." Harriet turned to the little boy and placed her hand on his head. "I bless you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." Seb was looking adoringly at Rachel. "Joe and Rebecca, do you promise to love both children unconditionally, and encourage them to love and support each other?"

"We do." Rebecca squeezed Joe's hand.

"We do," he echoed.

"Now if the parents would like to say a few words..."

"Shall I go first?" Joe offered, noting Rebecca's hesitation.

"Um..." Her brow creased as she suddenly looked confused.

"Hey, hey," Joe held her close, "it's okay, it's okay."

He looked around at the guests.

"Can we take a quick interval?" he suggested to Harriet.

"Joe? Something wrong?" Graham was at his side in an instant.

"Everything's fine, Rebecca's just a bit... overwhelmed, that's all," he advised his right hand man, "she'll be all right. Two minutes, yeah?"

As Graham took Rachel, Joe led Rebecca into the Home Farm kitchen, away from prying ears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, closing the door quietly.

"I feel like a hypocrite," she confessed. "I don't really believe in... you know."

"Me neither," said Joe, understanding. "But it's like... insurance, isn't it?" He smiled, trying to cheer Rebecca up.

"I can't think of anything to say," Rebecca confessed, nausea sweeping over her.

"Hey, you don't need to say anything. Not if you don't want to. Believe me, I've got enough to say for the two of us." Joe cupped her face. "All that matters to me is that you enjoy today. I love you, Rebecca."

"I love you too." She allowed him to pull her into his arms. She wiped tears from her eyes. "This is like the day we met."

"Right here in this kitchen." Joe nodded, looking around. "A wedding and a baby later..."

"We should probably get back to our public," she acknowledged with a sigh.

"If you're ready..." She nodded and he led her back outside by the hand.

"Sorry for the interruption, folks," Joe announced. "I was about to say a few words.

"First of all, I'd like to thank Harriet for doing today's service. Neither Rebecca nor I are religious, but it means a lot for Seb and Rachel to have the vicar's blessing, and to have loving godparents. I want to thank the godparents themselves, obviously. Graham has been like a father to me over the years. Jeanie is like a little sister, and Victoria has been a good friend to both of us." He looked at each of them in turn as he spoke.

"I want to thank all of you for being here today, particularly my Aunt Zoe, my brother Noah and Seb's dads Robert and Aaron. I know I can always call on you to babysit..." There was a ripple of laughter from the audience.

"Finally, I'd like to raise a glass to absent friends. My father Chris and my mother Rachel, Rebecca's mother Ellen and father Lawrence, and Rebecca's sister Chrissie. I wish they could all have been here today."

Rebecca smiled at her husband through her tears, squeezing his fingers. Joe picked up his glass of champagne from the podium. "To absent friends."

"Absent friends," the crowd chorused.

...

 **A/N:** Lyrics from the Prayer of St Francis


	8. I've Been Waiting For You

**A/N:** This is the last chapter for now, but the Tate-White family may be revisited in the future. Thank you to those who have followed this story and to ThePennyTealeaf for writing the beautiful ending.

...

When Joe had finished his speech, Rebecca stepped up to the podium and smiled at the crowd.

"I'd like to thank everyone here today, particularly my husband," she squeezed Joe's hand, "and Harriet. Also the godparents and all the guests. Thank you for making today so special.

"Now, we'd like to ask you all to step into the marquee to continue the celebrations."

"Yeah! Party time!" Jean cheered.

"Calm down, darling." Zoe patted her shoulder, turning and coming face to face with Noah.

"So, my Mum said... I were allowed to come if I didn't drink," Noah explained.

"Very wise," Zoe acknowledged. "If you'll excuse me for one minute. Jean, talk with Noah."

"Thanks for the approval," Jean scoffed as Zoe walked away, heading for the marquee.

"Jean, Noah..." Joe put one arm around his cousin and the other around his brother. "Come through to the marquee. I think you'll want to see this."

He led them through, Rebecca following behind with Rachel in her arms, Victoria leading Seb behind them.

Inside the marquee an overhead projector had been set up, an extension cord leading from the main house.

"You having a meeting after or summat?" Noah asked.

"Not quite." Joe smiled as Zoe pressed a button and images started to play on the screen.

"Nooooo! You didn't!" Jean punched him playfully.

"That's you, innit?" Noah grinned, with the same expression as his brother.

"It certainly is, Noah. I thought it would be good to show everyone how happy we were in New Zealand... and here..."

His eyes flickered as the photos changed to ones of Home Farm, around 2005, before their departure.

"Aww, Jean, you were adorable!" Rebecca remarked, coming to stand beside Joe.

"Please don't," Jean answered, grimacing. "You know this is normally done at 21?"

"Well, a few years to get some more in?" Joe smirked.

"Look, it's Seb!" Rebecca gasped. "Victoria, thank you."

"Couldn't miss out our Seb, could we?" she answered with a beaming smile.

Rebecca hugged her and then sank down into the chair next to her.

"Rachel!" She gasped at the photo on the screen.

Joe smiled.

"You're a great dad, you know," Noah commented.

"Thanks, bro." Joe fist-bumped him. "I have got an awesome surprise for you."

On the screen, a photo of Noah appeared, tiny and curly-haired. "Aww, Noah, you were so cute!" said Jean playfully. Noah covered his face as a few more images of him appeared, one of Debbie holding him as a baby, another with Charity.

Going further back in time, Chris and Rachel's wedding photo appeared, followed by some of Chris and Zoe when they were younger. Zoe smiled over at Joe as he put his arm around Jean.

"Who's that?" asked Rebecca curiously as a black and white photo of a handsome young man resembling Joe appeared.

"My dad," said Zoe.

The sequence ended on some images of Rebecca's side of the family, including one of her and Chrissie that made her well up. Finally a landscape shot of Robert and Aaron's wedding appeared, followed by Joe and Rebecca's wedding portrait.

"It's amazing!" said Rebecca. "Did you find all these, Zoe?"

"Victoria helped," she replied modestly.

"So, Rebecca, now you've met them all. Our family. If you'd said, thirty years or so ago to any of them that a Tate would be a stepfather to a Sugden baby, they'd have laughed in your face," Joe chortled. "But we're past that now, aren't we? Richard?"

"That we are, James." Robert nudged Rebecca. "I suppose I should thank you, for making an honest woman out of this one..."

"Hey!" Rebecca laughed.

"It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." Joe slipped his arm around Rebecca.

"Behave yourself, Joseph Tate."

"Yes, m'am." Joe kissed her hair.

"I know I'm going to regret this," announced Graham, as he carried the karaoke machine into the corner. "Who's for a song?"

"Graham Foster, you sly old..."

"Well, I think we're all very eager to hear more." Graham held out the microphone to Joe.

"Not from me!" Joe shook his head. "Jean, you're up!"

Jean looked at the microphone.

"Um... okay..." She moved up to the machine and chose her track.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my brother and cousin..." She caught the confused expressions of her audience. "Oh no! I mean, cousin. Cousin, yep. My cousin who is like my brother. This is for you..."

She poised herself as the tinkling music began.

"I walked across, an empty land... I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..."

"She's good," Rebecca whispered to Joe.

"Yes, she is." Joe felt a surge of pride as he watched his cousin. "By the way..." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Rebecca. She opened it and looked at the contents, confused. "Four tickets to Disneyland?"

"For you, me and the kids. Call it a late honeymoon. I've okayed it with Robert and Aaron..."

"Joe!" Rebecca hugged him. "I can't believe you!"

"Disneyland? Like, in America?" Noah gaped at him.

"Yep." Joe kissed Rebecca. "Think it's time for your big moment?"

Jean finished to applause from her audience and held out the microphone to Rebecca.

"Me? No. No way." She shook her head.

"You can do it, Bex!" Victoria called out.

"What about you, Graham?" Zoe suggested with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Rebecca, sparing Graham. She handed baby Rachel to Joe and squeezed Seb's tiny hand before stepping up to the machine, fumbling until she found the right song.

"This is for Seb, and Rachel," she said into the microphone. Joe, Robert and Aaron cheered loudly as Rebecca began singing "I've Been Waiting For You".

"You've got a good one there, Joseph," said Zoe quietly to her nephew.

"I know." Joe was gazing reverently at his wife as she sang. "What about you? You and Priya looked friendly..."

"Oh, I don't need a woman." Zoe looked at where Jean was chatting with Noah. "Just my daughter, and my nephews..."

"We'd better watch they don't get too close," Joe grinned.

"Don't be silly, Joseph. I'm glad Noah is spending time with Jean. It'll be much easier..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been talking with Graham, and Jean of course, and I've realised how much I love and miss this village. I'm coming home, Joe. We are coming home."

"I know," Joe admitted. "Jean let it slip."

"I might have known," Zoe sighed. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm delighted, of course." Joe put his arm around Zoe's shoulders. "Having all my family around."

"Your dad would be very proud," Zoe told him.

"I hope so."

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Graham murmured to Jean.

"Forgot — oh!" Jean ran back to the main house, grabbing Noah to give her a hand. They returned carrying a large tray which they placed on the long table containing the sandwiches that Zoe and Graham had made.

"Is everyone ready for cake?" Jean whipped the cover off to reveal her creation, bearing Rachel's date of birth and the date of the christening.

"Wow!" said Rebecca as everyone gathered around to admire the cake.

"Did you make that?" Joe asked, impressed.

"Well..." Jean glanced at Graham.

"All her work," said Graham. "I just advised."

"And helped with the icing." Jean smiled.

"Thank you, it's perfect." Joe hugged his cousin. "Do you want to cut it, Bex?" He looked around for his wife.

"I think our esteemed vicar should have the honour," said Rebecca, smiling at Harriet.

"I'd be delighted." Harriet reached for the cake knife, accidentally brushing hands with Zoe. "Oh, sorry..." She blushed, catching Zoe's beautiful brown eyes.

"It's fine." Zoe handed her the knife, which the vicar used to carefully cut into the cake, revealing the different coloured layers.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks," said Noah, looking at it longingly.

"Hold that thought." Joe strode over to Rebecca. "Hey. You okay?"

"I've never been happier. I love you so much." Rebecca kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Rebecca Tate. I love our family." He jiggled Rachel in his arms. "Can I ask a favour?"

Rebecca tilted her head.

"Course."

"Keep them occupied, will you? There's something I need to do."

"Don't be too long," Rebecca told him.

"Promise." He smiled at her, kissing her again.

...

 _"She's so beautiful," said Joe, staring at his newborn daughter. He was sitting on the edge of Rebecca's hospital bed, his arm around his fiancée, who was holding the baby in her arms._

 _"She must take after her dad," said Rebecca, looking into the little girl's bluer-than-blue eyes._

 _"And her mum." Joe kissed Rebecca's head. "I'm so glad I was here for the birth. My dad missed mine."_

 _"I'm glad you were here too." Rebecca looked sincerely into his eyes. "I'm sorry for screaming at you."_

 _"I'll recover," said Joe bravely. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

 _"I'm fine. I've done this before, remember?"_

 _"That reminds me, Robert and Aaron are bringing Seb in later."_

 _"Oh, good," Rebecca sighed. "I can't wait for Seb to meet his little sister."_

 _"Noah wants to see her too. He's so excited to be an uncle."_

 _"We need to think about names." Rebecca stroked the baby's head. "I knew we should have made a shortlist."_

 _"Got any ideas?"_

 _"I thought maybe Rachel, after your mum," Rebecca looked at him tentatively. "What do you think?"_

 _"Really?" Joe looked at Rebecca, visibly moved. "What about..."_

 _"I thought we could have Chrissie as a middle name. Christine."_

 _"Rachel Christine White." Joe looked at the tiny face again._

 _"Well, how about Rachel Christine Tate?"_

 _Joe looked at her. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah." Rebecca broke into a smile. "I'll be a Tate soon enough, won't I?"_

 _"I wasn't sure if you were going to take my name."_

 _"Well, you could take mine, but Joe White doesn't have quite the same ring to it..."_

 _Joe kissed her softly on the lips. "You're right, it's not nearly as suave as Joe Tate." His expression grew serious again. "You know what today is?"_

 _"Um, Wednesday?"_

 _"My dad's birthday."_

 _"Really?" Rebecca beamed. "Well, he'll have to share it with his granddaughter from now on."_

 _"I'm sure he won't mind." Joe smiled as he stroked Rachel's head again. "I love her so much."_

 _"Me too."_

...

Having settled Rachel in her car seat, Joe pulled out of Home Farm towards the village. He knew he had to do it. Today.

He parked on the row opposite the churchyard and carefully carried Rachel through the gate to the neat lines of graves, his pace gathering with intent.

The TATE name was visible above the rest, a clear reminder of the influence they had commanded and had now restored.

Joe reached the grave and took a deep breath, looking down at the names engraved on the stone.

"Well, Rachel, this may seem like a really weird thing to do, seeing as you probably won't remember this, but..." he began. "You need to know your Grandad. My dad and his dad, your Great Grandpa. Imagine that!" He kissed her tiny cheek. "So, Dad, here she is, your granddaughter. Wonder what you'd have said to that!" He chortled, blinking back the tears that gathered in his eyes.

"This is Rachel. After Mum. I know you loved her, Dad. I miss her and I miss you, but don't worry... you'll never be forgotten. I'll make sure of that, I promise. Rachel's gonna know who you are. We're rebuilding the Tate empire, Dad. Bit by bit. Just like Grandad."

He paused, brushing at his eyes.

"So, yeah, got a wife, Rebecca. I think you'd have liked her. Blonde, like Mum. Funny that?" He bounced Rachel, who was stretching her arms out.

"Anyway, I'm going to take Rachel to Mum now..." He turned to his daughter. "Say ba ba to Pa Pa."

Rachel merely blinked, hinting at a smile and Joe nodded.

"Love you, Dad. Thanks, for everything. Thanks to Grandad, much love."

He carried Rachel away towards the grave of his mother, which was smaller, yet still distinguishable.

"So, here we are, Mum. Meet your first Tate grandchild. I would have brought Seb too, but I didn't want to overwhelm Becca. That's my wife." He beamed, reading the inscription.

"I wanted to bring Rachel here, to see you. We named her after you and Rebecca's sister, so you're always there. Like you were for me." His eyes glittered. "I'm really not good at this. But... I want you to know, that you're a Granny. To Rachel Christine Tate. Just took her over to Dad and Grandad, too." He glanced at Rachel in his arms. "She won't remember this, but I will. I love you, Mum. You're always going to be there."

He touched his heart, uncharacteristically sentimental.

"Anyway, next time, I'll bring flowers. Promise," he joked. "We'd better get back, now. They'll be wondering where we are, won't they?" he cooed at Rachel, who took his finger and pointed it at the grave.

"Daddy loves you so so much." Joe held her close. "And Mummy and Seb and everyone that you never got to know. We're all here. We're all Tates. We'll just keep going," he whispered. "Nothing stops us."

Glancing at the grave again and the beautiful scenery around them, he carried Rachel back to the car and drove back to Home Farm.

...

 **A/N:** Lyrics from 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane


	9. Many Happy Returns

_June 2020_

Joe sat in the confines of his office in Hotten, the sun beaming through the windows. It was so dull without Graham to banter with, however he was away for a good reason, choosing a yacht.

He pushed his sushi packet away, a little indulgence from the list that was positioned next to his computer beside the photo of Rebecca and the kids, "make your own lunch" written in Graham's practical scrawl at the top.

Stretching, he closed down the laptop and sighed, going to the window. He could just imagine being back at home, with Rebecca and the kids, as well as Rex, their Labrador (Rebecca had refused to call it Reg) who at a few months old was just like having another child.

He took out his phone and the screensaver lit up, revealing a photo of him and Rebecca and the children in the garden at Home Farm on the terrace. They looked straight out of a magazine, exuding class and wealth. Graham was behind the camera and as much as Joe had done his best to try to convince him, he had refused to join in.

He ignored the constant notifications and unlocked the phone, calling Rebecca.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine, as ever. Seb is building mud houses in the garden and Rachel is watching."

"Changed from my day — mud houses? Mud pies, surely?"

"Hmm, well, Rex has brought most of it into the house, you'll be pleased to hear!" She laughed, warming his heart.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get Graham to sort it," Joe told her.

"So, did you call for a particular reason, or—"

"I just called to say, I love you," Joe recited, "and I mean it from the bottom of my heart." He placed his hand there.

"Oh you!" Rebecca chortled. "Am I meant to be impressed?"

"Well, yes, you are." Joe grinned. "I was thinking, while Graham's away, it might be nice to have Robert and that lot over, show that we're on civil terms."

"You want to host a dinner party with Robert?" Rebecca drawled uncertainly.

"Yeah? Why? Surely he can't fail to be charmed by yours truly."

"Well, no, who could resist?" Rebecca teased.

"I love you, Mrs Tate."

"I love you, Mr Tate, but you're such a distraction."

"Have I caught you in the midst of your housewifely duties again?"

"No," Rebecca drawled, keeping her phone propped on her shoulder as she stirred the contents of the bowl.

"And there was me imagining you in a little pinny."

"I can do that, you know," she whispered. "Just don't be home late."

"I promise. Trust me, the sooner I can get out of here, the better."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your ever so exciting meetings." She paused. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon." He smiled as she rang off, contemplating.

"Zara!" He called out of the door and Zara, his PA, promptly appeared.

"Yes, Mr Waterhouse?"

"Cancel Morgan Atler, will you?"

Zara looked stunned.

"But Mr Foster was most insistent about meeting with Mr Cooper."

"And now I'm telling you to cancel the meeting." Joe smiled at her in a firm yet civil manner.

"But..."

"Zara, cancel the meeting, please."

"Yes, Mr Waterhouse." Zara relented, sweeping back to her desk.

Joe kept the smug smile on his face as he sank into his chair, lifting up the laptop lid to send another email. Just a few hours to go.

He looked at the photo beside the computer and sighed. He was lucky. He had found what he was looking for.

The hours dragged on and at the stroke of five, with a hasty goodbye and "thanks" to Zara, Joe hurried out to jump into the car and speed home to the family.

He opened the door and breathed in the familiar scent of Home Farm, mingled with nostalgia from the now resting past.

"Joe!" Seb called out, rushing over to him, where Joe caught him in a strong hug.

"How you doing, mate?" He ruffled his hair. "Going blonde, like Mummy?" He kissed Seb's head and set him down, waiting patiently for Rachel to crawl over to him. She was still a little slow, but determined, pulling herself across the floor in typical fashion.

Seb stood next to his sister, content to let her have some attention as Joe picked Rachel up and bounced her playfully, blowing a raspberry on her tummy.

"Now where's Mummy? Do you know, Seb?"

Seb tilted his head and followed Joe's footsteps into the kitchen.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you home so soon!" Rebecca exclaimed, as Joe kissed her.

"Well, I decided I'd rather forgo the delights of a stuffy meeting room for open plan dinner on the terrace."

"Oh, right..."

"Problem?" Joe asked innocently.

"Er, no, just... one minute." Rebecca hastened out, going to the dining room and shutting the doors. "Listen, why don't you take the kids outside, play for a bit. Dinner isn't quite ready."

"Okay." Joe nodded. "Come on Seb, let's go outside and play."

Rebecca watched him leave, keeping her smile fixed before taking out her phone.

"Where are you? He's back early?"

Outside, Joe threw a ball around, Rachel clinging to his legs whilst Seb kicked the ball back at him.

Half an hour passed and the sun started to set, bringing a summer chill to the air.

"We'd better go in," he decided. "Mummy should be finished by now."

He led the children back inside where the doors to the lounge and kitchen were closed.

"Hey, baby," Rebecca greeted him again. She had changed into a flattering silver dress, her hair set in long loose curls, silver jewellery glittering on her neck and wrists.

"You got dressed up for dinner?" he noted, curious.

"Mmm hmm." Rebecca smiled at him.

"Why?"

The doors burst open from the kitchen, lounge and dining room, streamers flying everywhere.

"Happy birthday, Joe!" Rebecca kissed him.

"Whoo!" the crowd whooped.

Joe took a moment. How could he have forgotten?

"Wow, this, this is..." He could hear his voice cracking.

"Don't cry, Tate," Robert heckled from nearby.

"Not crying." Joe gulped, staring into his wife's expectant face. "You, you — are—"

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just, I wanted to show you—"

"You don't need to. I love you."

"Yeah, maybe save the bedroom birthday stuff for later, eh?" suggested Robert sarcastically.

"Robert!" scolded Victoria.

"What?"

"Well, at least we now know how you spend your birthday, Sugden," Joe retorted, with a wicked grin.

Robert shook his head, smiling smugly.

"Speech!" someone called out.

"Well, um..." Joe prepared himself, taking Rebecca's hand. "First I'd like to say a huge thank you to my beautiful wife, for organising this. I don't think I can put into words how much she means to me."

She squeezed his hand supportively.

"My kids, um... well, they're amazing and I'm so so so lucky to be able to say that I have everything. Really, Rebecca's made me a better person."

"Well—" Robert sighed.

"Ssh! Rob!" Victoria hissed.

"Yeah, I know some of you will find it hard to believe, but this woman, this woman here, she's incredible. The fact that she just keeps going... despite everything, she's my inspiration."

Rebecca's eyes glistened with tears and she made a little choked sound.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're all bored by now so, with that in mind, have a drink, enjoy yourselves."

He spotted Graham amongst the crowd.

"Graham?"

Graham waited for the guests to disperse before approaching Joe.

"Well done for that speech," he began.

"I don't understand—"

Graham shared a confidential smile with Rebecca.

"Rebecca told me that she wanted to do something special for your birthday."

"But I sent you to get _that_."

"Which I have," Graham confirmed with a nod, "but it took a while to arrange for everyone to come here. I volunteered to assist."

"You truly are Alfred, aren't you?" Joe raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Perhaps the less said about that the better." Graham offered a hint of humour.

"Can always rely on you, can't I?"

"I'd like to think so," Graham replied, taking a red velvet box out of his pocket.

"Oh Graham, you really shouldn't, I mean, this is so unexpected and sorry, buddy, but I'm taken." He grinned at Rebecca, who nudged him.

"Very droll," Graham answered in monotone. Joe carefully opened it. Inside was a platinum, sharp and yet simple tie pin.

"I realise it's a little old fashioned by today's standards, but, um..." Graham muttered.

"No, no, it's..." Rebecca caught the look in his eyes. "You didn't have to, you know."

"No, but um..."

"Thank you," Joe told him, blue eyes slightly misty, full of sincerity.

"You're welcome, Joe. I'll see to the guests, I think."

He walked away, leaving Joe to contemplate.

"Wow." Rebecca placed her hand on his shoulder. "That was kind, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Joe sniffed slightly. "I'm just gonna get some champagne." Rebecca let her hands slide from him, but he caught one and kissed it. "Thank you."

"Hey, you don't need to thank me." She dismissed it. "Graham's done most of it, anyway. Brain fog, again."

"Well, I think you're incredible." He kissed her head. "Do you want a glass?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Joe moved away to the kitchen, slipping inside to locate the champagne. He had just found it when Graham entered stealthily.

Joe turned around.

"You know, you could try entering a room like a normal person for once?'"

"That would completely undermine the training I was given," Graham replied, deadpan.

"When you were a secret agent?" Joe smirked, tactfully placing the champagne out of sight.

Graham raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, you didn't need to get me anything," Joe started.

"Hmm." Graham looked away. "You know how much I owe you."

"You don't need to keep bringing it up. It's in the past."

"But I won't forget," Graham continued.

Joe paused.

"You're the closest thing I've got to a dad. Considering my dad didn't really have time for me—"

"But you've got time for your children. Zara called me, told me you'd cancelled Cooper."

"I don't want to miss anything," Joe stated.

"Juggling work and life balance is important, Joe."

"But so is the business. Now we're doing well, I don't want to lose that," Joe replied sincerely.

Graham moved closer.

"You have children now. They won't stay that way, you know."

"I know, but I don't want to be a workaday dad, bringing work home with me, working here, it wouldn't be fair to Becca, it wouldn't be fair on the kids. I know what that's like," he admitted, a little resentfully.

"You've learnt that lesson from your own experience," Graham reminded him. "You won't do the same to yours." He paused. "Look, um, if you want to take some time out, enjoy the kids, I can manage."

Joe met his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now that Chloe has joined us, I think we're all set."

"Oh yes, your new protege. Don't tell Priya."

Graham raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Joe laughed. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure," Graham told him firmly. "I believe you have guests to see." He stepped aside.

"You are going to be okay, aren't you?" Joe asked, hesitating.

"Don't worry about me."

"I meant—" Joe nodded, by way of a gesture toward the champagne crates.

"I'm in control. Thank you," Graham replied curtly.

Joe nodded, before opening the door to rejoin the party.


	10. Past, Present and Future

Life was settled at Home Farm. Joe couldn't believe how quickly the last nine months had gone, watching them pass by in a breeze. He had never felt happiness like it. At last it seemed that the so called Curse had been laid to rest like the ghosts of the past.

Yes, things were going well, he thought. The business, no longer corrupted by Kim's influence, was thriving, the ties with the village were strengthening as Rebecca extended the hand of friendship to everyone. She was, in many ways, the perfect wife.

He smiled as he looked across at little Rachel, his daughter, jiggling about on a play-mat on the crisp emerald lawn, squinting in the sunshine.

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle, dancing around with curiosity.

A butterfly fluttered down and rested on a weed in front of Rachel, yet she showed no sign that it confused or frightened her. Her little hand stretched out and she almost overbalanced.

"Oopsie." Joe helped her back up, yet she remained undistressed, pointing.

"Butterfly," Joe explained. "That's a butterfly."

He crouched down beside her, adjusting her neat little cotton hat with pink and yellow flowers embroidered on it and smiled at her.

"So, Mummy's out for the afternoon with Seb and Uncle Robert and Uncle Graham is being a bore. Looks like we're on our own."

Rachel turned to look at him, rocking slightly on her bottom.

"Yep, you and me. What shall we do?" he mused. He wasn't expecting Rachel to answer, by any means.

"Pity we can't go to the beach, really." It was an unusually hot day for September.

Then it came to him.

"Graham!" He called up to the terrace, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Graham did not do summer wear. His idea of summer wear was pretty much identical to what he wore in the winter, but with linen waistcoats and trousers.

He stood up from his chair on the terrace and reluctantly put aside his book on history.

An hour later, the paddling pool was set up, surrounded by a sandpit and a little parasol.

Rachel took to the water instantly, splashing about and laughing in her childish way.

"You're enjoying that, aren't you?" Joe shook her little hand, keeping her upright. "Wait until you can swim!"

He paused a moment, reflecting on the irony.

"Granny, your Granny taught your Grandpa to swim after his accident," Joe told her, squeezing one of the toys that had been put into the water for Rachel's entertainment. "And I can already tell that you are going to love swimming too. You and me, Seb and Mummy, we're going to do so much together."

Rachel splashed again, sending a jet of water into his face.

"Whoa, cheeky!" He chuckled. "You want to try that on Uncle Graham!"

Rachel squealed in delight.

"I know! But Uncle Graham won't swim. He doesn't like water," Joe explained. "That doesn't matter to us though, does it?" He picked Rachel up and to his astonishment she managed to stand for a few seconds, balancing properly as he helped her toddle around in the pool.

"That's it, Rachel!" he gasped, staring at her. "Look at you! Mummy will be so proud!"

Rachel seemed to bask in this, toddling further in a circle with Joe's help.

"You can do it, Rach. Yes you can." He encouraged her, catching her as she reached out her hand before sploshing back into the water.

"Whoa, take it easy, sweetheart."

Rachel blinked her piercing blue eyes at him nonchalantly and Joe felt his heart leap as she smiled and held out her hands to him.

He couldn't wait until she could speak. She could gurgle, but he knew it would be a magical moment when she tried to say her first word. He secretly hoped it might be Dada.

"Look at this!" Joe squeezed a duck. "Mr Duck says 'Well done Rachel, well done!'" He put on a voice to amuse her and she laughed, screeching with delight.

Graham found it hard to concentrate on his book. It was nice to be Uncle Graham, he thought, but there was always that niggling fear that he would fail in his Godfathership.

He was grateful to Joe for giving him the honour, but he knew deep down that he was unworthy of it. He could never be "that man". Never the family man, there was too much darkness in him now. Whereas Joe had come through. He was so natural as a father, so good with the children. He had redeemed his own past.


	11. 50 First Dates

_October 2020_

Rebecca woke up alone in the king-sized bed she shared with Joe. She rolled over, finding the rest of the bed empty, and happily spread out. It was her birthday, she was allowed to be lazy.

She allowed one eye to open and checked the time. It was ten in the morning. Joe had promised to get the kids up. She could dimly hear Seb playing in his room.

There was a soft tap on the door and Joe entered carrying a tray with tea, toast and a red rose. "Morning, birthday girl," he said when he saw her awake.

"Thank you." She smiled, sitting up and reaching out to take the tray. "Seb and Rachel..."

"Seb's playing in his room. Rachel's gone down for a nap in the nursery."

"I'll go and see them in a minute."

"Relax and have breakfast first," Joe instructed. "It's your birthday."

"34," she groaned, playing with the rose petals. "I'm getting old."

"Lucky you've got a 25-year-old husband to keep you young," he said. She swatted him with the rose.

"Thank you for this," she said, taking a bite of toast.

"I was going to do the whole _50 First Dates_ thing, wake you up with a video..."

"Hmm." She had a mouthful of tea. "I prefer the breakfast."

"I thought you would." He smiled tenderly. "By the way..." He drew a small gift box out of his pocket. "Your first present of the day."

"Thank you." She unwrapped the gift box and found a smaller jewellery box within. She opened it to find a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket, their initials engraved on the back. Inside the locket were recent photos of Seb and Rachel.

"I love it." She hugged him. "It'll go perfectly with my silver bracelet..."

"Which was the first thing I ever gave you," he reminisced.

"Technically, the first thing you ever gave me was a pair of your socks."

"I'd like those back some day, by the way."

"Ha ha." She finished her tea. "Let's go and see the kids."

...

It had been a lovely day, Rebecca reflected, lying in bed with Joe, who had put both kids to bed. They had spent it as a family, taking the kids to the park in the mild October sunshine, watching Seb run around with Rex while Joe pushed Rachel on the swings. She had felt perfectly content, watching her family. She still missed her parents and Chrissie every day, and she knew Joe felt the same way about Chris and Rachel, but they had found happiness again in the most unexpected of places.

"Becca?" Joe murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Let's have another baby."

She turned her head to look at him, shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." He nodded.

"Joe, you're crazy." She smiled in spite of herself. "Rachel's not even a year old yet."

"I know. But I was thinking, playing with the kids in the park, how nice it would be to have a fifth member of the family. Not counting Rex, of course."

"Another little Tate running around?" Rebecca thought about it. She hadn't really allowed herself to consider having any more children before. Seb and Rachel were enough of a handful, but Joe was a hands-on dad, and they could afford to pay for childcare.

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Really?" Joe sounded excited.

"No promises," she warned.

"OK." He trailed his finger down her bare shoulder. "Of course, we could start trying right now..."

She giggled as she swatted him away. "I said, I'll think about it."


	12. Arrivals

_July 2021_

It was a fantastic party, it had to be said. Home Farm at its best.

Joe had invited everyone to celebrate the impending birth of the third member of the family. Only one question remained. Boy or girl?

Rebecca had refused to clarify the gender and it was a secret she shared only with Joe, who was very much looking forward to showing off the newest member when they arrived.

The summer had been hot, bright and scorching during the day and pleasantly balmy at night, allowing Joe to take advantage and set up the party on the terrace.

To those outside, they could have been abroad. A Mediterranean buffet stood by the open doors, with a steaming hog and barbecue.

Everyone was in attendance, it seemed, all scattered around, on picnic blankets on the grass, or at tastefully blue and white themed tables. The atmosphere lent itself toward that of a festival. Joe had even drafted in a local band to play Spanish guitar as the guests enjoyed their meals.

"This must be one of the best nights of my life." Rebecca leaned against his shoulder as they sat on the chair swing, rocking slowly.

"I'm glad. Because everything I do, I do it for you."

"You're not going to sing again, are you?" Rebecca teased.

"Hey, cheek. I'm actually quite good, if I say so myself."

"Hmm, well, this one thinks so too." She rolled her palm over her belly, smiling softly.

"Good, because they're going to hear a lot more." Joe grinned, looking across at Seb, who was dancing with his sister.

Rebecca leaned in.

"You don't regret this, do you? I know you wanted to try—"

"Hey, I regret nothing." He paused. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not really. I'm just worried, you know? What if I can't cope?"

"Well, you've got me and Graham, wherever he is." Joe gave a quick scan of the surroundings, but there was no sign of his trusted right hand man.

"He must be sweltering in that suit," Rebecca remarked.

"He's changed. I told him to. It's too warm."

"He should try being pregnant!" Rebecca blurted out. "Did I just say that?" She winced.

"You did," Joe told her, nodding.

"I didn't mean to say that. Crazy brain, again."

Joe kissed her head.

"I love your crazy brain and don't worry, Graham didn't hear you."

"What's that?" Someone in the crowd pointed at a bright light, a beam streaming across the grounds.

Joe stood up.

"What the—"

The rumbling sound and whirring settled in the distance as a faint silhouette of a craft made a graceful landing.

A familiar figure alighted and to Joe's astonishment, he heard his right hand man's familiar voice carry across the estate.

"Kim?"

"Graham?"

"Mum?" Jamie stepped out of the crowd.

"Oh my God." Joe kissed Rebecca's head. "Wait here, yeah?"

The guests quickly adjusted their chairs for Kim to pass, reading from her expression that she was not the sort of woman who would tolerate obstruction. Joe, meanwhile, wove through the tables to reach the helicopter and came to stand at the side, waiting for acknowledgment.

"Graham." He cleared his throat.

"Joe, this is—"

"I know who this is." Joe turned to her as she brushed her dress down grandly.

"No introduction required, thank you, Graham," Kim replied cheerfully. "Well, Joseph, I heard you were having a party."

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd stop by, meet my great-grandchildren."

"They don't need anything from you."

"I wasn't offering," Kim scoffed. "You might be a bit kinder to me, Joseph, after all I did to help your Auntie Zoe."

"You didn't do anything for her!" Joe snapped. "You just played games."

"Now, Joseph, let's not make a spectacle. I know how fond you are of dramatics."

Joe scowled.

"Please see her off the premises, Graham," he instructed, whilst Graham looked uncomfortable.

Over at the makeshift bar area, Pete and Ross sat side by side on stools.

"Another one, mate?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, put another in there." Ross gestured at his glass.

"Good party, innit?" Pete continued, however his forced smile was unconvincing.

"If you say so." Ross gulped back his beer and slid off the seat, wandering to Rebecca.

"What about you, mate?" Pete queried of the tall man next to him, who was dressed casually in a smart shirt and trousers, his hazel eyes troubled.

"What about me?" Jamie returned.

"She's your mother, in't she?" Pete nodded in Kim's direction. Joe was walking away from her as she continued to argue with Graham.

"She's nothing to do with me," said Jamie bitterly. "I'm just here to celebrate the impending arrival of my great-niece or nephew."

As he spoke, the young expectant mother glided through the guests, determined to introduce herself to the late arrival.

Jamie scanned the array of guests for a glimpse of the person he was most hoping to see, but there was no sign of her. Feeling despondent, he finally spotted Amy in the crowd, looking like Cinderella in a red dress. As she danced, she caught sight of Jamie and smiled.

Jamie's heart swelled with hope, so delighted to see her that he almost crashed into a couple of bins.

Amy giggled, her cheeks flushing pink and coyly turned away, shaking her head.

Jamie took a few steps backward, not wanting to seem like a stalker. Over a year had passed since his arrival in the village and he still hadn't managed to gather enough confidence to ask her out.

"Where have you been?" Rebecca greeted Joe, as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the protrusion of her stomach against his body, and held her tighter.

"I've just been, busy," Joe gabbled. "Where are the kids?"

"Seb is over there with Rachel, they're with Vic," she explained, noticing his pained expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is that..." Rebecca looked in the direction of the helicopter, remembering her own arrival at Home Farm five years ago.

"Kim." Joe nodded. "Don't worry, Graham's got her in hand." He grimaced.

"Oh, are she and Graham..." Rebecca realised, getting the measure of the situation.

"Sort of, yeah. Great party though, don't you think?"

"I do." She nuzzled his neck. "I love you, Joseph Tate."

"I love you, Rebecca Tate." He kissed her back. As the song playing came to an end, Joe took Rebecca's hand and led her up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please."

A hush descended.

"I would like to thank you all for joining us here tonight, to celebrate our good news and to welcome the next member of the Tate family, when they eventually arrive." He smiled at Rebecca.

"Joe." Rebecca squeezed his hand, as she felt a sharp jab.

"As I was saying, I'm delighted to see you all here and I know you'll be as thrilled as I am to raise a glass to my beautiful wife, a wonderful mother—"

"Joe," Rebecca hissed, clutching her stomach. "I think—"

"Er..." Joe paused. "One moment, please."

He escorted Rebecca offstage as she began to pant heavily.

"But it's not— it's not due—"

"It'll be fine. Come on, let's get you sat down," a husky yet warm voice instructed over Joe's shoulder and he turned to see Kim.

"No, not you, get out."

"Joe, please," Rebecca begged.

To Joe's astonishment, Kim moved the crowd away and settled Rebecca comfortably in one of the marquees.

"I don't think this one is going to wait, by the looks of things," she advised Rebecca with a sincere smile.

"Why would you help me?" Rebecca asked.

"Good question," Joe snapped.

"Because I'm a mother and while you and Joe may not like me very much, I can't see that you have much choice."

She glanced back at Joe.

"This baby is coming now."

"Alright." Joe stepped back. "Come on, Bex, you can do this!" He crouched down beside her.

"Close the marquee, Graham, set off some fireworks, just distract them, this isn't for public eyes," Kim ordered.

Graham looked at Joe, seeing the concern on his face and shut the marquee folds.

"You can do this. I know you can." Joe squeezed Rebecca's hand as she let out another wail of agony.

"Never again, Joseph Tate!" She grit her teeth, digging her nails into his hand.

"What can I do, just tell me?" Joe insisted, stroking her sweaty head.

"Nothing. It's coming." Kim's eyes softened as she helped to deliver the baby, who appeared, crying, kicking his little feet about urgently.

"I'm so proud of you." Joe kissed his wife's head as she took a few more deep breaths, regulating her breathing to normal. They had known what the baby would be, but seeing Kim holding him, just as she would have once held James, told Joe that they had to forget the past and look to the future.

"A very healthy baby boy," Kim confirmed, as Dr Cavanagh arrived to assist.

"Well, what a surprise!" Dr Cavanagh gasped. "How are you feeling, Rebecca?"

"Never better," she advised with a bright smile, eyes filling with tears.

"A boy," Kim told Dr Cavanagh, standing up. "Well, I don't suppose you'll be needing me."

Rebecca nudged Joe.

"Kim," Joe remarked.

"Yes, Joseph?" Kim asked innocently.

"Thanks."

Kim nodded, with a smile and ducked out of the marquee, looking for Jamie.

Joe beheld his new son, tiny and blue eyed, just like Rachel.

"He's perfect. I'm so proud of you." Joe kissed Rebecca and she held the bundle close. "Now it's just choosing a name."

"Always the difficult part," Rebecca agreed, "but what do you think of Frankie?"

"I was thinking, actually, Lucas?"

"Lucas Tate?" Rebecca tested it.

"Lucas Lawrence Christopher Tate," Joe reeled off proudly.

"Do you know, I really like that." She looked down at the newborn. "Lucas Tate."

"Balancing the old and the new."

"Mentioning Daddy and your Dad." A tear ran down Rebecca's cheek. "I love it, Joe."

"Then, welcome to the family, Lucas Tate." Joe gently stroked his son's head.

Graham appeared again.

"Everything is settled," he informed Joe and Rebecca. "New member of the family doing well, I hope?"

"Yes." Rebecca held out the bundle and Joe carried him to Graham. "This is Lucas."


End file.
